Across the Cafe' I Saw You
by IsisTheEgyptianGoddess
Summary: Kagome and her best friend Sango work at Cafe on the Arbor. Finally after waiting almost all summer, Kagome gets the courage to talk to guy who comes in almost every day. His name is Inuyasha... mostly a InuKag with SanMir
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha! All I own is this storyline.

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter I

And So It Begins…

Inuyasha walked into Café on the Arbor and sat at his favorite table. The café was on a very nice piece of property right on the edge of the park and was his favorite place to eat lunch or have a coffee break. It was very peaceful, and there was always at least three other people here eating, drinking their lattés, or just hanging out. It was the perfect place to study, in fact that was mainly the reason this place was so popular on the weekends and would be even more so once classes officially started again. Inuyasha glanced over at his backpack and finally with a resolute sigh opened it and reached in for his chemistry book. He opened it to the appropriate page and began to read.

Kagome stood behind the counter of Café on the Arbor listening to a man's order.

"So that's one large double mocha espresso and a blueberry muffin?"

The man nodded his assent and Kagome took one muffin out of the display under the counter and her best friend Sango handed her the espresso. Kagome rang him up on the old-fashioned cash register. It was one of those ones with a bell that rang when the change drawer came out.

"That's five dollars even sir."

The man handed her a ten and Kagome gave him his change and bid him farewell. Then she and Sango leaned on the counter bored to tears. Normally, Sango would tend to her customers and Kagome to hers, but it was a very, very slow afternoon. There were only five people sitting at various tables around the café. Kagome looked around taking in her surroundings. She had to admit, the café was very pretty and tasteful. The forest of the park wrapped around it, and the walls had wood paneling with large floor-to-ceiling windows on one side. Round wooden tables sat in front of each of these windows with a vase of flowers on each. More tables took up the rest of the floor space with a few green corduroy couches in an out-of-the-way corner. The ceiling had a glass dome in the middle. A branch had grown halfway over the dome shading half of the tables, and Nora Jones played softly over the speakers. Kagome looked over at Sango who was currently counting the leaves on the branch that half covered the dome.

"Sango,"

"Yeah?" The girl looked over at Kagome

"Feel like waiting on tables a little?"

Sango shook her head, on slow days like this, sometimes to relieve their boredom, they served tables. The owner of the café Kagura Nowaki had no problems with this. While their boss seemed a little bitchy at first, it turned out that she was really alright. Sometimes Kagome and Sango wondered how a person with Kagura's somewhat wild personality could own such a peaceful place. Once Kagome had even asked her, and her answer was, 'My life has been so crazy and hectic, it's nice to own a peaceful place. Now, get back to the register, Sango needs help.'

"Hey Kag." Sango discreetly pointed to the fourth table next to a window where a man sat. He was quietly sitting reading a chemistry textbook obviously taking in nothing he read. The thing that made him stand out the most though was his hair, it was silver white.

"I don't think I want to wait on tables right now, but, why don't you." Sango grinned playfully at her friend watching Kagome's cheeks turn a light red. Kagome lightly whacked her friend on the shoulder.

"You know you want to."

"Leave me alone Sango."

"Come on! At least find out his name. You've been ogling him for almost the whole summer. Go on!"

"You're not going to leave me alone till I do are you?"

Sango shook her head, "Nope."

Kagome sighed, picked up tray and tucked a note pad into the pocket of the small apron around her waist and walked over to a table not far away from the guy.

"Hi there. Can I get you anything?" she asked the couple

They nodded and gave her their orders. Kagome went back to the counter and got two hot chocolates and a large slice of their famous Double Fudge Cake which she made herself. She gave them their order and told them to just come up to the counter and pay when they were done. Kagome was prolonging this as much as she could. She looked over at a table that the occupants had recently left and began to gather up the plates and cups very, very slowly. She could see Sango glaring at her from behind the counter. Then the door opened and a guy walked in. He had cheerful mischievous brown eyes and black hair tied into a short pony tail behind his head. Kagome glanced at Sango

'She sees,' Sango's eyes widened and the guy sat down at a table looked out the window. 'And she goes to conquer.' Kagome grinned as Sango also picked up a tray and pad and walked over to the new guy. She and Sango brushed passed each other,

"I thought you didn't want to wait tables." Kagome whispered

"And I thought you were going to go talk to your mystery guy." Sango shot back.

Kagome deposited the dirty cups into the sink in the back and walked out again looking over at Sango who was currently talking to the new guy. She smiled and shook her head. Kagome looked at the silver haired guy, took a deep breath and made her way over.

Isis: Ta da! What do you think? This is my first try at an AU fic.

Kagome: I like it.

Sango: Me too.

Isis: Well people, I hope you like it! Please review if you like. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep writing and posting this fic up. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: O.k. I'm writing fan fiction, emphasis on _fan_.  So yeah…

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter II

The Girls and the Guys

Last Time

Kagome deposited the dirty cups into the sink in the back and walked out again looking over at Sango who was currently talking to the new guy.  She smiled and shook her head.  Kagome looked at the silver haired guy, took a deep breath and made her way over.

This Time

"H-hi there.  Can I get you anything?"

Somehow, Kagome kept her voice even, or almost even.  The guy looked up from his chemistry book and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, sure."

"O.k. then, what can I get you?"

"Um, could I have a medium café latte with extra whipped cream?"

"Alright.  I'll be right back Mr. …"

"Ikkoku."

"Alright then Mr. Ikkoku.  I'll be right back with your order."

Kagome went back to behind the counter to the coffee machine and began making the café latte.  'Hmm, Ikkoku.  I'm sure I've heard that name before, but where?'

Inuyasha had been reading his chemistry book.  O.k., so he'd read the same line ten times, but at least he'd remember that PH level 7 is neutral.  Then that girl who'd been working there had come up to him.  Inuyasha usually wasn't one to be easily tongue tied but, well… look at her for God's sake!  She had dark black hair, beautiful creamy skin, and lovely gray-blue eyes.  She was gorgeous!  He'd first noticed her when she had started working there, but there was only one draw-back, she looked almost exactly like his ex Kikyou.  Then she'd started talking to him, and well, he sighed.  Well, when she came back he'd try to at least find out her name.

Kagome came back with his café latte. 

"There you go Mr. Ikkoku, one medium cafe latte with extra whipped cream.  Will that be all?"

"Well, um," he looked around anxiously for something to ask for or even say.  "That cake there on the counter."

Kagome turned,

"Yes?"

"Could I have a slice of that, it looks really good."

Kagome smiled, "Of course I'll be right back Mr. Ikkoku."

Inuyasha caught her arm, "One more thing, please call me Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile that made her eyes light up and his brain turn to mush.  She left again.

"Hey 'Yasha!  What's up?!"

Inuyasha looked over, there was a friend of his, Miroku. 

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku took his drink and moved to Inuyasha's table.

"Dude, you're already studying?" Miroku made a face at Inuyasha's textbook. 

"Yeah, I hear that, that Mr. Asamashii is a real bitch."

Kagome and Sango stood behind the counter looking at the table. 

"And his name is Inuyasha Ikkoku."

"Very cool Kagome."

"I know."

They high fived,

"So, who's Mr. New Guy huh?" Kagome asked slicing the cake

"His name's Miroku Kozou, he's starting collage this year, living in the dorms, and loves learning about ancient religions."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wow Sango."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Well, I've got to get back with my order.  Bye, bye."

Kagome took the tray and started back over.

"Hey 'Yasha, see that girl up at the register with the really long black hair?"

"Uh-huh."

"Her name's Sango Taijiya, and I'm gonna ask her out."

"Right now?"

"Yep.  Watch and learn from the master."

"Yeah, the master pervert." Inuyasha said calmly sipping his latte.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna ask her out, and that's that."

"Good luck."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

Miroku took his bill and made his way up to the counter about the same time Kagome left to go over to Inuyasha.

"Here you go Inuyasha." She said setting down the plate.  "I hope you like it, I make it myself."

He took a bite and his eyes widened,

"Wow!  This is great."

She gave him another smile, and all the witty things he was going to say left his head.

"Thank you.  It's my mother's recipe."

"Well, the best thing I can cook is Ramen noodles."

"Hey, everyone's gotta start somewhere."

She handed him his check, but then her eyes went to his book

"Chemistry?"

"Um, Yeah, I'm starting at the collage this year."

"Well, you better study hard, I hear that Mr. Asamashii is a real bitch."

"I heard that too."

"Hey there." Sango came up apron less,

"Hey Sango."

"Shift's over ready to get out of here?"

"You have no idea.  Well, I've got to go, but when you're done, you can pay the bill at the front." She said to Inuyasha.  They walked off and Kagome put her tray behind the counter and took off her apron.  The next shift was already here Hojo and a girl Sango and Kagome were kind of friends with.  The red-headed Ayame. 

"Hey Kagome." Hojo said as Sango and Ayame winced behind his back, Hojo had had a crush on Kagome forever, but she obviously didn't feel the same way.  Poor boy couldn't take a hint either.

"Oh, uh, hi Hojo."

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame came to her rescue, "Don't you have chemistry this year?"

"Um, yeah Ayame."

"Well, you better get out of here and study, that Mr. Asamashii is real bitch!" Ayame was a year older then them and had already had him, so had Hojo. 

"Oh, yeah Kagome.  Well, we better be going." Said Sango, "Bye Ayame, bye Hojo!"

"Bye guys!" Kagome said following their lead.

"Oh, well bye Kagome!" Hojo said turning back to the register.

"Thank you." Kaogme mouthed at Ayame who responded, "No problem."

Kagome was just about to walk out the door when Inuyasha finally got the guts to come running up,

"Um, Miss wait!"

Kagome turned around

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

She gave him yet another smile, "My name, is Kagome." And with that she walked out the door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself, then his face broke into a wide grin.  Wait till Miroku heard about this! 

Isis: Hi there!  Thank you for all your support!  I have decided to keep this fic up!

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku: YAY!

Inuyasha: Keh!  Whatever. takes a swig from his water bottle

Isis: What? You don't like it?

Inuyasha: I've seen your plans for this story.  It's mostly a fluffy romance!

Isis: So?  I like fluffy romances.

Sango and Kagome: Me too.

Miroku: Well, if Sango and I get to be together, then it's good!

Sango: blushes until she feels someone's hand on her butt Hentai! turns and smacks him 

Miroku: giant handprint on his face Always worth it.

Isis: Anyway… review responses!

Volinde: My first reviewer!!  Much happiness!!  throws confetti in the air And keeping with my tradition, for the first reviewer of my fic… whips out a **huge** chocolate bar and hands it to Volinde I hope you like chocolate! Thanks for reviewing, and I like my pen name too.  lol .

umi: Wow… thank you! blush I'm glad you like it so much.  I'm also glad you think it's an original idea.  I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter too.  And the next, and the next, and the next…

Kawaii Seiryuu: Isis: Alright!  Alright!  Was this fast enough? pants Thanks for reviewing!  Whew… steals Inu-chan's water bottle Inu: Hey!! 

ladyhawk89: Thanks.  I hope you like the rest of the story too, and I'll try to get to your stories soon.

gothic inuyasha: Thank you very much I'll try my best.

Snoochie: lol!  Here's the update.  I hope you like it.

R e c r a p t o r : Um, srry, but my recipe that I have planned is different from yours.    I hope you'll read and like it anyways.  Thanks for reviewing tho.

Carri: Thank You!

Savvy: O.k. calm down, take deep breaths, and stick around for the next chapter!  lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

HitokiriSky: Thanks very much.

CatzCraddle: Thank you!!

Kara:  I'm glad you do, here's the new chapter, I hope you stick around for the next.                    

Isis: Thank you so much for your support and reviews!  I already have all the chapters up to Chapter V written out.  I just have to type them up.  So I guess this is an explanation for the quick updates.  Just as a forewarning, I usually don't work this fast.  So after I get all caught up, the updates will take quite a bit longer to go up.  Till next time, remember, reviews are your friend!  Ja ne!


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: hrlooks in a huge boxhr O.k. let's see, manga, posters, DVDs, screenshots, this story… nope, no characters in there. I own nothing except this story line and the other things mentioned above!

Author's Note: All scene changes and actions at the end of the chapter will be in between these symbols: hr. Because I just realized that fanfiction.net doesn't allow me to download those little stars in my fic.

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter III

Plans for the Start of College and Moving in Part I

hrLast Timehr

Kagome was just about to walk out the door when Inuyasha finally got the guts to come running up,

"Um, Miss wait!"

Kagome turned around

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

She gave him yet another smile, "My name, is Kagome." And with that she walked out the door.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to himself, and then his face broke into a wide grin. Wait till Miroku heard about this!

hrThis timehr

"And then, he comes up while you were talking to your Inuyasha and asks me out!"

Sango and Kagome were driving down the road to Kagome's house. Sango lived right next-door and had ever since they were kids.

"Wow Sango! Did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"And so begins another 'long' relationship between Sango and another poor sap."

"Yep! I can feel another long meaningful relationship coming on…"

"Well let's hope this one lasts longer then your record so far."

"What's my record? Refresh me."

"A grand total of… two weeks."

Sango's eyes got wide, "Are you sure that's it? I could have sworn…"

"That was it Sango."

Sango sighed and leaned back into the seat, "I remember him, he was just so clingy. And what a wimp!" she snorted

Kagome laughed and just then the light they were at turned red. Kagome leaned back in the seat sighing.

"So Kag, have you decided where you're going to live?" Sango was referring to whether or not Kagome was going to move into the dorm with her or stay at home with her family.

"Well, I have decided…" Kagome trailed off as the light turned green and she began to drive again.

"Decided…?" Sango prompted

"Decided that I'm going to live in the dorms with you!"

"Yes!" Sango squealed hugging her best friend

"Sango!! I'm kinda trying to drive here!" Kagome squeaked as they almost swerved off the road.

"Sorry. But this is sooo exciting!!" Sango smiled happily "I was worrying that I'd have to room by myself. How boring would that have been? We'll have to get your things and start moving them in tomorrow. Once we're all settled, then we can have some fun!" Sango went on with her plans until Kagome pulled into her driveway.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow o.k.?" Sango got out and began walking to her front door.

"Call before you come over o.k. Sango!!"

Sango nodded and waved goodbye as Kagome drove across the street and into her driveway. Kagome went inside and immediately ran up to her room slamming the door. By this time tomorrow, she'd be completely independent.

The next morning

Kagome was off in the land of dreams that is until…

**RING!!!**

Kagome mumbled and turned over.

**RING!!!**

Kagome moaned looking at her alarm clock, "6:30?! I'm gonna kill her…"

**RING!!!!!!**

"Damn it Sango!!"

Kagome hazily made her way over to the phone, thanking God that her mother had gotten her a privet line, and picked it up.

"Good Morning Kagome Higirashi!! It's 6:30am on the dot and time for you to get up."

"What the hell do you want?!! It's 6 frickin' am!!!"

"Jeez Kagome watch your language! I told you to be ready bright and early." Sango as always sounded bright and chipper.

"You can't possibly be human." Kagome groaned going to the window and in one swift motion pulled up the shade. She glared at her neighbor who was currently sitting at the window waving.

"Wow Kagome, when you used to complain about needing your beauty sleep, I didn't think you were serious."

"Ha, Ha. You're a riot."

"Oh come on. Where's your sense of humor?"

"At 6 in the morning? Probably with the rest of the **normal **people sleeping."

Sango stuck her tongue out and Kagome responded,

"Either way Miss Sunshine," Sango continued, "hurry your butt up and get dressed. I'll help you pack, and we'll move out."

"Yeah, yeah, bite me."

"Have a nice day." Sango said wickedly hanging up and leaving the window.

"GRRRR!!" Kagome growled then hung up looking for some clean clothes in her closet.

About fifteen minutes later, she was in the kitchen running a brush through her severely mussed hair making a pot of coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on the kitchen door. Kagome looked up,

"Well now, who could that be?" she said sarcastically

Sango's face was framed in the round window, her long black hair pulled back in a perfect pony tail. Kagome sighed and went over to the door

"Well howdy neighbor." She said good-naturedly her bad mood forgotten… for the moment.

"How do." Sango said coming in and plopping down in a chair just as the coffee pot perked. "Oh, coffee."

Kagome took out two mugs and filled one up with coffee, extra cream, and a little sugar. Then she held up the other,

"Want some?"

"Memo to you, we work in a coffee shop."

Kagome rolled eyes, "Guess that would be a no." Then she put the mug back and took a sip from hers.

"So, please tell me you're at least half packed." Sango started

"Actually, I'm fully packed." Kagome answered, "But unluckily for you, Miss Bright and Early, we aren't leaving till my mom and grandpa wake up."

"What about Souta?"

"Him too."

"O.k. then, when will the authority figures awaken?"

"Oh, about 7:30ish if we're lucky."

"No!" Sango groaned, "I'll loose my get-up-and-go."

"Maybe that's why you should sleep in on Saturdays."

"Oh shut it. Just because you're not a morning person doesn't mean that other people can't be."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort when,

"Good morning Kagome, Sango." Kagome's mother Rikai Higirashi (A/N: Sorry don't know her real name) padded downstairs in her terry bathrobe and slippers.

"Hi Mom." Kagome said sipping more of her coffee,

"Aloha Ms. Higirashi!!" Sango said saluting

"Girls, isn't it a bit early?" Ms. Higirashi squinted at the luminescent clock that hung next to the refrigerator.

"Yes!" Kagome said while Sango simultaneously said, "No!"

Miss Higirashi chuckled at the two best friends.

"Well, if you two want, you can start moving your things into the car."

"Mine are already done." Sango smiled happily

"You broke into my car??" Kagome stared at Sango in disbelief

"That is such a harsh way of putting it. I prefer the term 'let myself into'."

"Is there anything you can't do Sango?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

Sango thought, "Not that I can think of."

Miss Higirashi laughed then ordered the girls to get to work.

About Two hours later

"Done!" Kagome slammed down the lid of the trunk.

"Whew!" Sango leaned against the side of the car, "And we made it all fit too."

They high-fived.

"We are brilliant." Sango smiled

The girls went back into the house for breakfast.

Another hour later

"O.k. Mom, we're going." Kagome made the statement half-heartedly. No matter what she said to anyone else, she was going to miss them all.

"Oh honey, we're going to miss you." Ms. Higirashi hugged her daughter tightly.

"See ya squirt." Kagome said turning to her little brother Souta.

"Bye Sis. I'll miss you." He answered hugging her.

"Kagome," Grandpa came forward as fast as his old body would allow. "I want you to take this with you for luck. It's been in our family for generations, and well, I think it should go to you now."

Kagome took the proffered with a bit of apprehension. When Grandpa handed her something along with the words 'been in the family for generations', well, let's just say this, Kagome still remembered her fifteenth birthday present from Grandpa. A mummified Kappa's hand. But dutifully she opened it. She found a beautifully crafted wooden box. It was made of redwood, and had elegant geometric patters inlayed with mother-of-pearl.

"Oh Grandpa, it's beautiful!!" Kagome hugged the old man lovingly.

He chuckled, "It's not the box Kagome, it's what's in the box."

Kagome stepped back, and with a puzzled look on her face, she opened the beautiful box. Inside, a perfectly round pink jewel glittered up at her hung on a simple chain.

"Oh…" Kagome took out the necklace. It sparkled in the sun an almost translucent pink.

"This is called the Shikon no Tama. Take good care of it Kagome."

"I will Grandpa." Kagome answered removing her simple silver heart-shaped necklace and replacing it with the jewel.

They stood there looking at one another until…

"Grandpa, I love you." Kagome hugged the old man tightly in a sudden fit of emotion.

"I love you too Kagome." He answered hugging her back with surprising strength.

They let go of each other after a few minutes

"Bye Gramps." Kagome said quietly getting in the car. Sango came from across the street after saying goodbye to her father and brother, Kohaku. They both fastened their seatbelts and rolled down the windows.

"Bye everyone!" they called

"See you at break!" Kagome called

"Kohaku, you better not forget to feed Kirara!" Sango called to her brother.

With that, the girls pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

Isis: Ta Da!! A new chapter!!

Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: YAY!!

Isis: What's wrong with you two?

Inuyasha: As I've said before, I don't like this fic. I've read your plans for this, it is totally dumb!

Isis: O.O

Inuyasha: Why are you so surprised?

Isis: shrugs I didn't know you could read.

Inuyasha: WHAT!!!? hrruns at her with Tetsusaiga drawnhr

Isis: hreasily dodges and slaps Inuyasha over the headhr Oh stop. I'm not trying to call you stupid.

Inuyasha: Whatever bitch! Prepare to die!! hrruns at her againhr

Isis: -.-; hrclunks Inuyasha on the head knocking him outhr

Inuyasha: hron the floor all swirly eyedhr

Isis: Anyway, what's your problem Sesshoumaru?

Sesshou: Am I even going to be in this story?

Isis: Of course you are. hrmuttershr Just not as much as you'd probably like.

Sesshou: hrglarehr

Isis: But don't worry, you'll have a very important part.

Sesshou: hris satisfiedhr

Isis: -.-; Anyway, review responses!!

asianvietgirl52: I'm glad you do! Thanks for reviewing

nihility: lol. Thanks I'll try.

kathrine: Thank you.

Samsonite3599: Hm, your school's out too? Well, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope it continues to keep your interest. And don't worry, I'll keep writing.

Kainaku Hotaru: Wow, thank you. hrblushhr I'm glad you like it. Mmmm, pocky… hrmunches Pocky as she begins to type up the next chapterhr Nothing like pocky or some other good food to motivate a person. lol! And I'll do my best!

MirokuHoushi: Thank you for both reviews! And believe it or not, Mr. Asamashii is based on one of **my** teachers! . That bastard!!! hrahemhr I mean... er… Thanks again!

FANG SISTER 1 aka:RAY: Here's more! lol. Oh you hate her too? Mwahahahaha! I do too! hrchases Kikyou around with a mallet yelling 'Die bitch!!!! Die!!!!'hr ahem Sorry about that… Jeez, I probably just majorly insulted all the people who actually like her. I can feel the incoming flames… But anyways, to all of you who **don't **like Kikyou, please continue reading and please, no flames…

ladyhawk89: Thanks! Yes, it he is very cute when it comes to Kagome isn't he? hrpokes Inu-chan's knocked out selfhr I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Ochanoko: Thank you. I always try my best to write a nice Inu. Sometimes it works, and sometimes, he rebels.

Torina Archelda: I'm glad. Here's the update you asked for!

VollyBall Chick: hrblushhr Thank you.

Bana: Much thanks!

HitokiriSky: I'll try, and thanks again for reviewing!

FireAngelWarrior: Yes, I confess, I am a fluff writer! I love to write cute little romances, maybe that's because I wish I had a bf to do nice stuff for me. hrsighhr And I try my hardest to write a nice Inu. Sometimes it works, and sometimes, he rebels. hrshrughr But all that aside, thanks a lot!

GranolaBar: Many thank yous! I'll try to update again soon.

bluecleo: Gah! Don't die! Here! Here's the new chapter!!

Snoochie: You're welcome! And I've always wondered about Hojo too. The idiot. I mean come on! Its obvious Kagome doesn't **really** like him like that! hrsighhr Oh well, it takes all kinds… I'll try to get the next chappie up soon.

Isis: I think that's it. Wow, that's hrcountshr 17 reviews on one chapter!! O.O Thanks you guys!! That's a major record for me. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. But first, since I'm so overjoyed, hrreaches into a baghr CANDY FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!! hrthrows chocolate bars to everyone who read and everyone who reviewedhr

Inuyasha: Gah! hrstarts to wake rubbing his poor headhr Ow. What hit me?

Isis: hehe. That'd be me.

Inuyasha: Where'd you learn to hit so hard?

Isis: hrshrughr Your brother.

Sesshoumaru: You've learned well my student. But now time to get back to your training.

Isis: O.O NO!! hrstarts to run but is picked up by Sesshou and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoeshr Have mercy Sesshoumaru!!!

Sesshou: hrsays nothinghr

Isis: Help...


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything with Inuyasha or Harry Potter o.k.?  Got it?  Good.

Note: All scene changes, and actions in the author's note at the end will be in parenthesis.  So it'll be less confusing I hope…   

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter IV

Moving In, an Encounter with Naraku Onigumo, and New Neighbors 

( )Last Time( )

"Bye everyone!" they called

"See you at break!"  Kagome called

"Kohaku, you better not forget to feed Kirara!" Sango called to her brother.

With that, the girls pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

( )This Time( )

Kagome was sitting on a box of her clothes in the parking lot when Sango came running back out of the building.

  "O.k.!  I've got the key!  Let's start moving in!"

"Took you long enough!  What floor are we on?"

"The fourth.  Let's get started!"

The girls carried as many boxes as they were able without pulling out their backs.  It wasn't too busy with people yet as most of them were probably waiting till Monday to move in.  However, the fact of the matter was, by the time they were on their fourth trip, Kagome was huffing, while Sango hadn't even broken a sweat yet. 

Kagome sighed, that would be because Sango was way sporty.  In high school, she'd been the star of the track team, and the girl's basketball team.  While she, Kagome had always been inside painting and drawing.  Kagome sighed but picked up another box and began to make her way up the stairs once again.

Finally after much lifting, setting down, and muttered words, Kagome and Sango were beginning to unpack. 

After an hour or two, they surveyed their work. Their dorm was looking pretty good.  Sango checked her watch. 

"We have to go to work in about another forty minutes or so.  What do you want to do?"

"No clue.  Um, wanna go to"

Kagome was cut off by a knock on their open door.  A guy was looking in.  He was wearing a black baggy T-shirt and baggy camo pants with combat boots, had fairly long black hair tied back in a pony tail, and eyes that looked faintly crimson.  And Kagome didn't mean that they looked blood-shot, the actual color of his eyes was this freaky brownish-reddish color.  But eyes aside, he looked kinda hot! 

"Hello there.  I'm Naraku Onigumo.  I'm your floor advisor."

"Oh hi!  I'm Kagome, and this is Sango.  It's nice to meet you." 

Kagome who happened to be closest to the door walked over and stuck out her hand to shake.  But to her surprise, Naraku took the outstretched hand and kissed it instead his eyes never leaving hers. 

"The pleasure is all mine."  He said releasing her hand after a minute. 

Kagome blushed lightly in response.  After a few seconds of awkward silence, Naraku continued briskly,

"I'm sure you know the rules of the dorm, no major late night parties, and curfew at 10:00, etc. etc.?"

The girls nodded and he continued,

"If you need anything, my room is the very last one down the hall."

Kagome looked out and saw the door he indicated.  She nodded showing she knew which one it was. 

Naraku gave them a small smile- okay, a smirk- and said,

"I hope I'll see you two around."

With that exit line, he left walking down the hall to his room.

"Well, he seemed…interesting." Kagome commented looking after him, "Hey Sango, how come you didn't say anything to him?  You made me feel a bit weird," Then she looked over at Sango and noticed the odd look on her friend's face.  "Sango?  What's wrong?"

Sango had the strangest look on her face.  Her usually warm chocolate eyes had turned cold, and she looked as though something had…unnerved her.

"Him."

"What about 'him'?"

"Didn't you notice something weird about him?  Or get one of those feelings you get sometimes?"

Kagome thought.  Come to think about it, she had got a slight sensation, but it was so slight, she had to really think to remember having it at all.  Kagome was descended from a long line of powerful mikos or priestesses.  Sango on the other hand was descended from a long line of youkai exterminators.  Both of them had grown up hearing legends of evil youkai from Kagome's grandfather, and they both thought of youkai and magic as just that.  Legends, myths, children's stories.  But sometimes, Kagome could sense things…  As she had once confided in Sango, it was like this strange feeling.  Almost like butterflies in her stomach but not quite.  She got these feelings at seemingly the weirdest times, but sometimes, they signaled untrustworthy people, or helped her find things.  But she didn't really rely on it considering she also got the feeling about what seemed to be perfectly nice normal people. 

"Yeah, but it was hardly even there.  I didn't even remember feeling it until you said something…"

Sango gave her a look, "Well, he gives me the creeps.  Did you see his eyes??"

"Yeah.  But what does that have to do with anything?"

Sango shook herself seemingly to go from dead-pan serious to her normal chipper self.

"Well, wanna explore a bit?"

"Sure.  We've got time to kill.  Um, Sango, are you sure you're o.k.?"

"Yeah.  I'm fine.  Let's go!"

Kagome shrugged and grabbed her key and followed Sango out.  Sango pointed to another open door with boxes on the outside.  Someone else was clearly moving in.  She and Kagome walked over and copying Naraku knocked peering inside.

In the middle of the floor, a petite girl with dark brown hair sat unpacking.  She looked up questioningly with large brown eyes.

"Hi there!  I'm Sango."

"And I'm Kagome.  We just moved in."

"Oh hey!  I'm Rin.  I'm new too." 

The girl (Rin) got up and shook hands with both of them. 

"It's nice to meet you.  Are you freshmen too?" Rin questioned

"Yeah just starting this year." Kagome answered

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Sango asked politely

"Yes!  That would be so nice of you…"

Kagome and Sango smiled

"What can we do?"

For the next half an hour, Kagome and Sango helped Rin unpack.  The girl was very friendly, and the three of them had a lot in common.  Sango had lifted up a box filled with books and pulled one out dubiously,

"Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah!  I love J.K.'s work.  She's awesome!!"

"Me too!" Kagome squealed excitedly, "Who's your favorite character?"

"Um, o.k. this is going to sound weird, but, um, Ron."

"Seriously?  Me too!"

"For real?!  Everyone I know likes Harry best."

"Ugh!  I know.  Ron's hilarious.  Not on the level of the twins to be sure, but come on!"

Sango had rolled her eyes letting them debate. 

A bit later, Rin had pulled out a trophy

"What's that from?" Sango asked

"Swim team!  I got first place in the 200m swim."

"Cool!  Swim team wasn't my thing, but I was on track…"

Kagome smiled and let the two talk sports for a while.  Then she looked at the alarm clock Rin had installed on her bed-side table.  3:19.

"Oh!  Sango!" Kagome pointed to the clock.

Sango looked, "Crap!  Um, Rin, Kagome and I have to go to work."

"Really?  Where do you two work?"

"At Café on the Arbor. You know the one right next to the forest nature preserve?"

"Oh really?!  I've gone there a few times.  Killer chocolate cake."

"Thanks.  I make it." Kagome said proudly.

"You do?  Cool.  Hey do you think, I could maybe, hitch a ride with you two?  I wanted to pick up and application there actually.  I wanted see about working there part time."

"Sure thing!  We're taking Kagome's car."  Sango said

Kagome shook the keys and the three new friends ran out the door and down the stairs, (after Rin had carefully locked the door) and shot out into the parking lot.  It looked like the start of a great friendship.

Isis:  ( )has an icepack on her knees and her arm in a sling( ) Hey y'all!  I'm back and in case you are wondering why I am like this, ( )gestures to icepacks and sling( ) It is due to General Fluffy and his heinous Boot Camp.

Sesshou: ( )rolls his eyes( )

Isis: Anyway, just as a warning, the next chapter is kind of slow, yet necessary.  Please don't hate me for it, and please review anyway (when I post it up).  Now then, onto more important things, like… Review Responses!!!

 Watakushiwaginnokitsuneaisuru: Thank you!  I hope you do like the end, I do.  But we have a long way to go before we get to that…

Samsonite3599: lmao!  I'm glad you liked it, as for the next chapter, see what I said above.

Kitten of Evil: I'm glad.  I'll try not to disappoint

bluecleo: You're welcome!  And who isn't just a little Inu crazy?  He has those kawaii (cute) puppy ears!!!  And just for you, ( )hands you a chibi Inu plaushie( ).  Hope you like!  Thanks again! 

demented-squrriel: Um, o.k. I will.  ( )immediately forgets( ) Eh?  What am I doing again?  Oh yeah, fic writing.  Wait?!  What was the fic??!  What was that idea that I had????!!!  NOOOOOOOOO!!!  lol, just kidding.    I hate school computers!  What loads of junk.  ( )kicks the evil school computer( ) Thanks for reviewing, and cool screen name.

 Jade: I'm glad you like it!  And I agree totally.  My school starts at 7:20 am.  So I'm up at like 5:45 in the morning.  ( )shudders( ) Much arigato for reviewing, and I'll try my best.

Elfklutz1200: lol.  Thank you.

Ceaseless Cloudy Days: O.k. I will, and I'll be on the look out for the spelling and grammer errors.  Thank you.

Neko-Yuff16: Sounds like an interesting fic.  Mind of I check it out?  And I'm glad you enjoyed it.

gothic inuyasha: I'm not either.  I don't really know someone who is either.  Well except for maybe Sango.  ( )looks over at Sango worriedly( ) Oh, and thanks!!  Glad you like.   

 llij: Mwahahahaha!  Good idea!  ( )rubs hands together evilly( )

Gloomy Goddess: Goofball??!!  Me??!  You must be thinking of Miroku!  ( )watches as Gloomy Goddess shakes her head( ) No?  ( )sigh( ) O.k. I will.

animemistress419: Thanks!  I will!

Kainaku Hotaru: Yays!!  More food! ( )clutches Collon to her chest( ) Much happiness!  You don't mind if I share this with Shippo and Rin do ya?  And since we have been trading yummy foods, ( )takes out a piece of Kagome's cake( ) for you!  I'll keep on working!

AmericanGoddess59: I'm glad!  And yes there will be fluff, but also lots action!  You'll see when I get there.  Thanks for reviewing!

Kawaii Seiryuu: lol.  Thanks.  I hope you like the next chapter even if it is kind of slow... O.k., o.k.!  I'll try and hurry!  Just don't start poking me with things o.k.?

Isis: Lalalala!  So many reviews!  I feel… loved!  ( )hugs self( ) Ouch!  ( )sigh( ) By the way, anything you guys can think of to help me keep Sesshou-sensei a.k.a. General Fluffy off my back would be much appreciated.  Thank you!  Till next time, Ja ne minna-san!       


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  But if she's interested in selling, I could buy it for… ( )rummages through pockets( ) $1.50, some lint, and a Yu-gi-oh card. 

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter V

On the Job, and Rin's Boyfriend

( )Last Time( )

"Hello there.  I'm Naraku Onigumo.  I'm your floor advisor."

"Yeah, but it was hardly even there.  I didn't even remember feeling it until you said something…"

"Well, he gives me the creeps.  Did you see his eyes??"

"Oh hey!  I'm Rin.  I'm new too." 

( )This Time( )

Kagome, Sango, and their new friend Rin were driving in Kagome's car to the Café on the Arbor.

"So, is it a good place to work?"  Rin asked

"Well, we like it." Sango said

"The pay is fairly good, and our boss Kagura isn't too bad.  She's just a bit rough around the edges." Kagome said looking in the rear view mirror.

Sango turned around in the seat to look Rin the eyes, (btw, Kagome is driving, Sango is sitting shot-gun, and Rin is sitting in the back) 

Rin looked at Sango, "Does Kagura have a policy or something with new employees?"

"Well," Sango said thoughtfully as Kagome turned on the blinker as they made a turn, "She puts most of her new employees on what she calls a "trial period"."

"What exactly does that entail?"

Kagome answered the question, "Well, if Kagura puts you on "trial", it means she likes what she heard in your interview.  She doesn't really use application forms.  And so when you're put on trial, it's mainly to see if you can handle the job, and how you work with your co-workers and customers."

"How long does it last?"

"Depends." Sango began, "Kagome was on trial for about… was it two weeks Kag?"

"Yeah.  About that long."

"O.k. then.  Kag was on trial for two weeks, but I was on trial for about three even though we started the same day."

"Oh.  What else does the job require?"

"Well, we're on the dinner shift.  But we just mainly run the registers, give people their orders, and that's about it."  Sango said

 "Sometimes, if we get bored, we wait on tables." Kagome continued, "We're also allowed to keep any tips we get."

Rin nodded thoughtfully, "It doesn't sound too hard…"

Sango laughed, "Believe me, that place can get real busy real fast!  You've gotta know what you're doing and what your fellow partners are doing, otherwise accidents can happen."

"Accidents?"

"Accidents with hot coffee." Kagome answered wincing, "It's not fun."

Rin flinched at the thought. 

"It doesn't usually happen though." Kagome reassured her, "Ah here we are!"

Kagome put the car in park and the three girls got out shutting the doors forcefully behind them.  As they walked through the door, the first thing Kagome and Sango noticed was Kagura working behind the counter.  That in itself was odd considering Kagura usually kept to her small office in the back.  As soon as they walked in, Kagura's head flew up.  Her hair was back in its no-nonsense bun held together by an orange lily shaped pin. 

"Kagome!  Sango!  There you two are!"

"We're here Miss K.  Where's,"

Sango didn't get any farther with her question because she was interrupted by an irate Kagura.      

"Those two bums!?  They didn't show…again!  That's the third and last time they haven't shown up without even calling in!  As of today, those jerks are fired!"

The three girls were silent as they approached the counter while Kagura ranted on unawares.

Kagura sighed rubbing her temples,

"I need to find good help around here…" she looked at Kagome and Sango, "No offense girls."

"None taken." Kagome answered cheerfully tying on her apron.

Sango nodded in agreement while pulling her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Who's this?" Kagura said suddenly noticing Rin who had been standing quietly as if waiting to be noticed.

"I'm Rin." Rin answered quietly, "I wanted to see about getting a job here…"

"What?  Speak up!"

"I wanted to see about getting a job here!!"

"That's better.  Rin, if you would like to get the things you want, and be noticed, the only way is to speak out and up."

"Yes ma'am." Rin said softly

Kagura cupped a hand to her ear.

"Yes ma'am!"

Kagura smiled slightly.

"Well, if you want a job here, I think we have a few openings.  Come back to my office Rin.  We'll talk there."

With that said, Kagura led Rin back to her office leaving Kagome and Sango to run the registers themselves.

Kagome and Sango looked out at the small group sitting together at connected tables.  It was going to be a _long _shift.

( )     ( )   ( )

Inuyasha Ikkoku and Miroku Kozou walked into Café on the Arbor and took a seat at their table by the window. 

"Wow, it's not too busy here is it?" Miroku observed looking around

"Not usually when I'm here."  Inuyasha looked around too.  His stomach gave a lurch when he saw the two girls behind the registers.  It was Kagome!

"Hey 'Yasha.  There's your girl." Miroku said grinning and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Inuyasha's cheeks turned red slightly and he reached over the table and punched Miroku in the arm.

"Ow!"  Miroku rubbed his arm glaring at Inuyasha resentfully.  "Find a better way to express yourself!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced over at Kagome again. 

'Shit!  She looked this way!  What if she saw me staring?!  What if she thinks I'm a stalker?!  I always seem to show up when she's on her shift!  Shit!!' Inuyasha thought panicking.

"Hey Yash!  Yash?  Did you hear me?"  Miroku poked Inuyasha between the eyes.

"Shit Miroku!  What?!"

"I said, 'I'm going to go get some beverages.'  Do you want anything?"

"Oh sure.  Medium café latte with extra whipped cream."

"O.k.  You got it.  By the way, I'm gonna go extract an exact time and date from Sango for our day out.  Watch and learn my friend.  Watch and learn." Miroku winked and sauntered over to the counter.

"Oh good God." Inuyasha muttered before staring out the window.  "Here we go again…"

( )     ( )   ( )

Kagome and Sango lounged against the counter.  Again it was slow.  Kagome supposed she shouldn't complain.  Lounging was better than working till your fingers and feet fell off.  But at least when it was busy you had something to do besides stare off into space.  Or something meaningless like that.  Suddenly, the door opened, and two familiar people walked in.  Kagome looked over and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Kagome." Sango whispered eyes flicking to Inuyasha as a hint.

"Hey Sango." Kagome shot back her eyes flicking to Miroku.

Both girls smiled and bumped foreheads laughing quietly. 

"Hey guys!" Rin said coming to stand in front of the counter. 

"Hi Rin."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, I…" Rin paused for dramatic affect.

"Tell us!" Kagome ordered excitedly practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. 

"Yeah come on!  You two were back there for a long time!" Sango exclaimed leaning over the counter to look expectantly into Rin's eyes. 

"I got the job!" Rin finished breathlessly.

"Awesome!!" Sango and Kagome squealed making a few heads turn.

Kagome's cheeks pinked a little but she listened avidly as Sango and Rin went on unawares. 

"So I'll be on the shift before you guys!"

"Cool!"

"Great!" Both girls exclaimed. 

"Rin, I'm sorry, but our shift is for another," Kagome paused to check her watch, "four hours.  We can't give you a ride back till then."  She gave Rin an apologetic look.

"It's o.k." Rin said happily, "I gave my boyfriend a call and he can come and pick me up."

The door to the Café opened and a guy walked in.

"And that's him." Rin said happily looking over.

Kagome and Sango looked over, and felt their eyes widen slightly.  Rin's boyfriend had medium length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a body that wouldn't seem out of place on a swimsuit model.

"Kagome, Sango, I'd like you to meet the man in my life, Dwain.  Dwain, these are my new friends, Kagome and Sango."

"Hello.  It's a pleasure to meet you." Dwain said putting his arm around Rin's waist.

Kagome and Sango's eyes widened further.  Dwain was British!

"Well, thanks for everything guys.  But Dwain and I have to get going." Rin said cheerily.

"I hope to see you around campus." Dwain said waving.

Suddenly, Kagome and Sango's power for coherent speech returned.

"See ya!"

"Bye Rin!" 

Rin waved as she and Dwain left via the door and walked to Dwain's car.  The other guests left as well (they were all one group).

"He seemed… nice." Sango said

"Wow." Kagome breathed, "Lucky girl."

"Yeah." Sango agreed emphatically.

Suddenly, a voice broke through their reverie.  They both looked up to see Miroku.

"Hi." He said looking at Sango, who just smiled and answered,

"Hi."

Kagome looked from one to the other, and said quickly, "Sango, I'm gonna go serve tables alright?"  And with that, she quickly grabbed a pad, a pen, and got out of there.

( )     ( )   ( )

Inuyasha looked toward the counter, and there was Kagome making her way over.

"Hey." She said when she got there

"Hi." He replied intelligently.

"Can I get you something?"

"Well my friend…"

"Miroku right?  I think he and my friend…"

"Sango?"

"Sango." She nodded, "Are a little busy."

"Well, can I have a medium café latte with extra whip cream?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh." He added as an after thought, "Can I also have another piece of cake?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Of course.  Be right back."

Kagome made her way around the two flirting lovebirds, got the café latte and cake and made her way back.

"Here you go Inuyasha." She said pleasantly setting down the beverage and  the piece of chocolaty goodness.

"Thanks." He said picking up his fork, when suddenly

"Hey!" Miroku said over Kagome's shoulder making them both jump a foot in the air.

"What Miroku?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku ignored him and took Kagome's hands in his (think on the show when he first meets them and he and Kagome are standing in front of the sunset) 

"My dear lady, I have a favor to ask of you.  My currently speechless friend would love to go on a date with you!"

"MIROKU!!!"  Inuyasha yelled embarrassed beyond all words.

"I…I…" Kagome was speechless.  Was it true?  Or was Miroku playing a horrible joke?

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm.

"Come on lover-boy, we're leaving!" he snarled his cheeks burning.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:30 sharp o.k. Sango?!" Miroku called while being dragged away.

Kagome stared after them in shock.  What had just happened here?

Isis: Ta da!  Another chapter!  Not much of one, but still!

Miroku: You idiot!!  I practically hand you a date and you leave!!!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Isis: What?!  Personally, I'd murder my friend if they did that!

Kaleigh: Yeah we'd kill one another!!

Kagome: Isis, don't you have to do something?

Isis: Oh yeah.  Everyone, meet Kaleigh.  My awesome cool beta reader and best friend.  She's gonna be hanging around for the rest of the time.

Kaleigh: ( )waves( )

Isis: Now then, Review Responses!!

inuyashaloverforever1: Thank you.

Neko-Yuff16: I'm glad!  Oh, and as for your questions, no.  As you can see, I'm not putting Rin and Sesshou together.  Oh and believe me Sesshou will be involved.  He has a big part, and said part is very important so yes we'll be seeing him.  But he won't make his début appearance for a while yet.

Kainaku Hotaru: Shippo and Rin: Thank you Hotaru-san! Isis: Aw their so cute!  And I'll do my best!

EvilBunnies1: Isis: Thank you I will!  And I totally agree, my General Fluffy-sama is very drool worthy.  ( )goes all dreamy-eyed( ) Kaleigh: Snap out of it!  Isis: Oh right!  Sorry.  Ohhhhh!  Thanks!  ( )grins evilly( ) Oh Sesshou-sama!  Sesshou: What?!  Isis: I've got a present for ya!  Sesshou: ( )goes all suspicious( ) What is it?  Isis: ( )throws the collar around his neck and grabs the chains( ) Yes!  It worked!  Inu cast: ( )dieing laughing( )  Sesshou: When I get out of here Isis… ( )growls( )  Kaleigh: Can it!  ( )gags him with a pink gag and pulls out a camera( )   Isis, move a bit closer… perfect!  Say Shikon no Tama!! Isis: Shikon no Tama!!  ( )camera goes click( ) Isis: This is great!  lol, I thought about what you said, and well, I have something for you now.  ( )pulls out a Sesshou plushie dressed up in a little pimp costume( ) There you are!  Hope you like it! 

lil-inu-blondie-babe-10: Many thanks!  I will!  Oh, are you getting married?  Or is someone you know?  ( )shrugs( ) Either way, tell them I say congrats!

Gloomy Goddess:  Thanks!  It's one of my favorite books too!  Yay HP!!! 

llij: Sorry, no one dies in this fic… but that doesn't mean bad things can't happen to them!  Mwahahahaha! 

Inuyasha-520 (for both times):  Thank you!  I'm glad you like!

InuKag91: Much thank yous!

Chanson Interdite:  Isis: Whee good idea!  A dog whistle!  And Ron is cool!  Wait!  ( )waves her hands around( ) You don't have to steal!  Here. ( )hands you a piece of cake( ) There, and no stealing involved!  Kagome: Hey!  Who cut a slice out of my cake?!!  Isis: Well, almost no stealing involved…

Liz: I'm glad!  I'll try to get the next chapter done soon too.

inucrazy: All right!  All right!  I will!  And thank you!

breakdancechic: Thanks.

Kaoru Mitsumi-sama: O.k.  I'll go check out fic, and I stole General Fluffy's make-up a long time ago!  That brand rocks!  Never smudges, and never comes off!  lol.

apocalyptica05: Hm, scissors are good! ( )cackles insanely( ) Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

animemistress419: Many thanks!  I'll try to get the next chapter done soon too!

Crazychris13: O.k. I'll do my best.  And thank you!

Eternalhappiness: Thank you!  I'm glad you enjoy it.

Isis: There, we go reviews!  Happiness! Much love and thanks to Kaleigh who helped me finish this chapter up!

Kaleigh: Welcome! 

Isis: This chapter kinda sucked, but after this it will be getting more interesting.  Promise.  If you remember however, all the chapters up to this point were already written out and I just had to type them up.  Well from now on, I have to write the chapters from scratch.  So the wait will be much longer between updates.  I'm sorry minna-san ( )frowns( ).  I hope you'll stick around, because from this point on, more interesting things happen.  To tell you some upcoming things, the next chapter will be pretty long because it will include Sango and Miroku's first date, **and **Inuyasha and Kagome's first date.  Soon, Inuyasha will have an unpleasant ex come onto the scene (I'll give ya three guesses who, the first two don't count), and interesting events follow.  So please, please, stick around for the next chapters.  Thanks, much love and happiness till next time!  Ja ne minna-san!      


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: ( )sigh( ) Nope. No ownership here…

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter VI

Introducing the Perverted Miroku, and Dating Double!

( )Last Time( )

Rin got the job at Café on the Arbor, Sango and Miroku finalized plans for their date, and Inuyasha was majorly embarrassed in front of Kagome. (Me: Not much of a chapter I admit!)

( )This Time( )

Kagome was sitting on her bed in the dorm room trying to read her new book. "Interview with a Vampire" by: Anne Rice. She was waiting for Sango to come back from her date with Miroku. It turned out, that Miroku roomed in the same building as them, but Inuyasha had his own apartment somewhere. Kagome sighed. She still didn't understand what that whole scene had been about in the Café. She felt put out though.

'If Inuyasha reacted like that, then he mustn't like me at all. Or at least not in that way.'

Kagome didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts for long though, suddenly, she heard a loud,

SMACK!!!

Next thing she knew, Sango was storming into the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Did it go well?" Kagome asked marking her place in the book.

Sango growled, "At first…"

"So, what happened?" Kagome queried, patting the bed inviting Sango to sit down.

Sango accepted the invitation and sat.

"Well, we went to a movie first. And all went well. The movie was interesting, but he put up the armrest and put his arm around me."

"That bothered you?"

"No. What bothered me is when he did, his hand started to… wander a bit."

Kagome's eyes got big.

"Was it… you know, an accident?"

"I thought so. We went to the restaurant, and he started hitting on the waitresses."

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile at the mental image that popped into her head.

"Then?"

Sango sighed, "Then he took me home, and when I turned to open the door, he grabbed my butt!!"

"He didn't!" Kagome exclaimed shocked. "It that why you slapped him?"

Sango gave her a funny look, "How do you know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I heard it. I don't think you realize how hard you hit when you're angry. You slapped him across the face?"

"Yeah…"

Kagome shook her head sadly reaching for her book again, "Then the poor guy is going to have a bruise for the second day of classes."

Sango snorted, "Good. Maybe now he won't grope girls any more."

Kagome just hid her smile behind her book as Sango continued,

"I'm going to bed o.k. Kagome?"

"Alright then. Good night."

Sango changed into her pajamas and Kagome heard the rustle of sheets as she slipped into the other bed. Thirty minutes later, Kagome joined her friend in getting some shut eye.

( ) ( ) ( )

A week passed, and Sango ignored all of Miroku's attempts to get back in touch with her. There was even an embarrassing situation where they had a very loud "talk" in the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Sango had yelled exasperated, "But I just don't trust you anymore!"

Miroku had given her a wounded look and walked off, the perfect picture of rejection.

Much to Kagome's surprise, Miroku turned to her for help. She was sitting on a bench in the courtyard during the break she had between her classes, discreetly sketching a couple sitting underneath the large tree in the center. Suddenly, someone's shadow had covered her sketchbook.

"Excuse me." A voice said, "Aren't you Kagome Higirashi."

"Yes I am." She said pleasantly turning around. Then she was startled to realize the person behind her was Miroku.

"Hi. I don't think we've really met formally. I'm Miroku Kozou. The guy your friend Sango went out on a date with." He said shaking her hand.

"Hello Miroku. What can I do for you?"

"Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the spot on the bench her bag had taken up.

"Oh no. Of course not!" Kagome said moving her bag to the ground.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, has Sango said anything about what I might have done to offend her?"

"Well, I suppose you'll want to know exactly what she's been saying."

"Yes! Yes I do!" he answered enthusiastically.

"Well, she said that on your date, you were a pervert who groped her and hit on the waitresses. And lately, she's been saying that you're an obsessive stalker."

Miroku got a look of surprise on his face, which he tried to combine with innocence. All in all, it didn't fool Kagome for a minute.

"Look Miroku," she said shutting her book with a snap, and putting her pencil away, "You really offended Sango. She's pretty mad at you, and she really doesn't like guys who are 'molesters'."

Miroku sighed pitifully, "So I have lost dear Sango's affections. Woe is me!"

Kagome gave him a look.

Miroku smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Theater major."

"Sango said you told her you were planning on majoring in philosophy." Kagome said surprised.

"Well, I'm a double major actually. Theater and Philosophy."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. I also enjoy photography. But back on topic, do you think there is some way I could get her to go on another date with me?"

"Well, the only way to convince her would be to sit down and talk."

"She won't listen. I've tried. That was the cause of the outburst in the hall."

Kagome thought. 'He really seems to like and Sango a lot. He's smart, likeable, funny, and… a pervert. But Sango seems to like him too…' Kagome sighed, she was playing matchmaker again.

"Why don't you come over during our shift? I'm not guaranteeing she'll listen to you." Kagome added hastily as Miroku's face started to get a hopeful expression. "In fact, she might just pour coffee in your lap, but…"

"I'll brave anything for her!" Miroku said standing up, "Rain! Snow! Sleet! Having your wonderful cake forced down my throat!" he smiled down at Kagome, "Thank you so much." He said pulling her up and hugging her tightly.

'Hm… maybe he's not so bad…' Kagome thought, but then…

SMACK!!!

Everyone turned to see an enraged Kagome walking off with her bag slung over her shoulder, her sketchbook under her arm, and Miroku with a huge red hand print on his cheek.

( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome and Sango were waiting on tables when Miroku walked in. Sango had looked up from making two cups of hot chocolate when she heard the door open, but when she saw it was Miroku, she gave him the coldest glare known to mankind. Miroku just gave a somewhat forced smile and sat down at a table.

Sango stalked over to him and slammed her tray down on the table. Then she took out her pad and viciously clicked her pen so it was ready to write.

"And what, prey tell, can I get for you?" she said in a voice that could make snakes turn slither back into their dens.

"Just a cup of hot chocolate, and the pleasure of your company Lady Sango." Miroku answered.

"The hot chocolate will be coming right up." Sango said in her scary voice.

She stomped back behind the counter to get the hot chocolate. As soon as she was out of earshot, Miroku blew the breath he had been holding out of the side of his mouth. Kagome hadn't been kidding! Well, he really did want to go out with her again, so he'd do his best to get back in Sango's good graces.

Kagome had witnessed the entire exchange from behind the counter where she had been retrieving dirty cups from a recently vacated table. As soon as she saw Sango move to turn, Kagome ducked her head quickly and the cup in her hands became the center of her universe.

Sango came up behind Kagome and grabbed one of the large squat mugs they used for hot chocolate nearly breaking another.

"Can you believe this Kagome?" Sango ranted as she filled the mug with warm milk,

"What?" Kagome asked looking up as if for the first time.

"He came here and purposely sat at a table in my section! He's freakin' stalking me, and I'm tired of it!"

"Sango-chan," Kagome started quietly and calmly, but underneath her words was a layer of steel, "Go talk to him. Hear him out. He has apologized hasn't he?"

"No! He hasn't." Sango said her balloon of anger seemingly punctured slightly from Kagome's uncharacteristic firmness.

"Well, go listen to what he has to say! You might be surprised. You never know."

Sango sighed and got the hot chocolate and made her way back over to Miroku. Kagome watched the scene with bated breath. Finally, after a few minutes of what seemed to be heated discussion, Sango finally sat down.

'Yes!' Kagome thought gleefully, 'I was worried that Sango wouldn't listen to him… Hopefully, this will turn out o.k.'

( )Later in Sango's and Kagome's Dorm Room( )

"WHAT???!!!" Kagome shrieked, "Why Sango!!!!????"

Sango knelt in front of her best friend, "Please Kagome!"

"No."

"Kagome…!"

Kagome sighed and put one hand over her face

"Let me make sure I have this right Sango. You volunteered me" Kagome pointed to herself, "to go on a double date with you, Miroku, and a complete stranger?"

"Well, yes." Sango saw Kagome getting ready to yell again, "Please Kag! It would mean so much to me!" Sango looked at Kagome's face and saw that she was breaking down, "Please Kagome-chan? Pleeeease?" Sango gave Kagome the puppy eyes.

The puppy eyes were the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"Oh, all right. But you owe me one Sango!"

Sango smiled widely and did a small victory dance of joy.

( )With Miroku( )

In the same building one floor down, Miroku was having a similar conversation with **his**friend.

"Please Yash!" Miroku pleaded over the phone

"No." was the reply

"Look Yash," Miroku tried

"Miroku!" Inuyasha interrupted, "You have bugged me for the last fifteen minutes!! I've said no every single time from any approach! There is nothing you can say to convince me!!"

Miroku sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this Yash but, you leave me no choice." He paused for dramatic affect. "I suppose you remember the incident last summer at the beach party…"

"Yes… I do." Inuyasha said cautiously remembering all to well

"Where you got drunk? Yes I suppose you would." Miroku said innocently, "Well, what if some nice pictures somehow found their way onto all of the bulletin boards on campus?"

"You wouldn't."

"Or what if they found their way into more capable hands than mine? Like say, I don't know, those of your brother."

"WHAT?!!! Miroku you **bastard**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So, take it or leave it Inuyasha. Either you do me this favor, or things will get… unpleasant."

"Fine." Inuyasha snarled, "But I will get you Miroku. And you won't get a choice in the matter."

With that Inuyasha violently hung up the phone.

Miroku smiled, "Works every time! Now then, the only thing left to do is call my dear Sango…" Miroku fumbled for a scrap of paper in his pocket and dialed out the number.

Isis: Hi minna-san!!! ( ) waves ( ) Sorry it's taken a long time… ( ) hangs her head in shame ( ) I've been gone for quite awhile, first to a church Youth Retreat, and then to California for a nice family reunion. Before that, I had to work on my summer assignments for school… I also must apologize for not including Kagome's and Inuyasha's first date in this chappie. I figured you would want an update to prove that I'm still alive.

Kagome: Isis, you've been slacking off in a major way.

Sesshou: You've probably lost what small group of people actually read this fic due to your laziness. ( ) shakes his head ( )

Isis: I'm sorry! I had school stuff!! Kagome you of all people should know how that is!

Kagome: It's true…

Shippo: ( ) licking a lollypop ( ) Aw ignore it Isis-san, she's just mad 'cuz you didn't put her date with dog-boy number one in this chapter.

Kagome: ( ) mega blush ( )

Isis: Oh, is that it? Well, I did apologize, but no worries, it'll be in the next chapter for sure! Now, onto review responses!

Chanson Interdite: Yeah, I don't think that it was Miroku's best idea to date, but it did in a way help set Inuyasha and Kagome up for a date. Kikyou is your favorite character? That's cool. I've noticed that a good group of people do like her. And I can see why, she is an interesting character. But I don't like her trying to take Inu-chan to hell. Not cool! My friends think I'm nuts too, but they aren't exactly sane themselves so yeah… ( ) wink grin ( ) You're very welcome for the cake!

Inuyasha-520: Srry, the update took a while… I'm glad you like my little fic though! ( ) big smile ( )

chibi-inuyasha-girl: Congrats to all of your family then! Gosh! Three weddings in four weeks?? Yeah I can see how that'd be stressful, but still way cool! Thanks!

Crazychris13: Thank you, I will.

animemistress419: Yeppers! Yay Rin! Thank you. Here's the update. Srry it took so long…

Eternalhappiness: Yep, in this case, it was pretty helpful. They are getting to go on their date, so it's all good.

bluecleo: He is really cute when he's nervous. Or at least, I think so. Here's the update. My apologies for taking so long…

Kaoru Mitsumi: Yep never does! Isn't it wonderful? I'm glad you did, I didn't like the chapter so much. Didn't seem to flow that well. Aw well, I'm glad you did enjoy it though. Well, Inu-chan is currently being blackmailed, so I assume he'll be staying put for their blind date. Right Inu-chan?? ( ) glare ( )

Snoochie: I definitely would! Nope, the wasteful creature left it on the table when he ran out! Big shame Inuyasha!! And yeah I must agree, Hojo isn't the brightest guy around… ( ) cough ( ) Moron! ( ) cough ( )

Samsonite3599: Um, I'm sorry… I'll try to get the next chapter out much sooner.

Akiraton: He is scary at times I must admit! But still a way cool character right? I'm glad you like so much. Thank you!

inucrazy: I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

Liz: Here's the update sorry it took forever! I'm glad you enjoy reading it. ( ) big smile ( ) Thanks!

MirokuHoushi (for all three times) : Thanks! That's alright. I like the idea of Naraku being like that too. Usually I try to write him as seemingly normal, but Naraku is a person who likes being in control. So sometimes, he gets pissed when I try to portray him this way… I'm glad you thought it was funny! Makes me happy ( ) smiles ( ).

Kaida the Dragon Goddess (for all four times): Isis: Hey!! It's great to get reviews from you! ( ) hugs glomp style! ( ) Of course you didn't offend! Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It is a cute image isn't it? If I could draw, I'd draw a lot of these scenes so I could fully explain what everything looked like. I didn't do as good of a description of the café as I would have liked… To explain about Inu-chan's ears, it's that yes he does have his ears, but people can't see them. It will be explained by Inu-chan later on, and then by Sesshoumaru also. Angst is cool too! Sometimes, I just enjoy a good sad story! ( ) shrugs ( ) it's all about your mood and preference I suppose. Naraku!! Nakrau: What?? Isis: Don't hurt Stephani!! ( ) fixes Stephani's arm with their combined authoress powers ( ) Naraku: She hugged me!! Isis: So? She's an authoress not to mention one of my best friends, she can hug you if she wants to! Naraku: ( ) glares but says nothing ( ) I'm glad you like his image! I think he kind of likes it too not to mention he gets to pick out his own wardrobe for this. Naraku: ( ) smirks as he kicks the large shopping bags behind him ( )

Isis: So many reviews, so much happiness! I'm glad everyone enjoyed and is hopefully enjoying this little fic. Please keep reading, I won't be able to get as many updates. As I've said it takes a while writing all of this. It's because I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my fics. And now I'm back in school, and writing for the school paper! How cool is that?! I'll try to find time to write though; this little story is my baby, and my pride and joy. So, till next time, ja ne minna-san from me and the rest of the cast!

Everyone: ( ) waves ( )


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Isis: Wahoo! I own Inuyasha! Friggin' sweet! vicious lawyers appear with guns, hand grenades, and court orders Isis: Damn…

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter VII

Dating Double Part II

( ) Last Time ( )

"No. What bothered me is when he did, his hand started to… wander a bit."

"Sango-chan, go talk to him. Hear him out. He has apologized hasn't he?"

"WHAT!" Kagome shrieked, "Why Sango?"

Sango knelt in front of her best friend, "Please Kagome!"

"Let me make sure I have this right Sango. You volunteered me" Kagome pointed to herself, "to go on a double date with you, Miroku, and a complete stranger?"

( ) This Time ( )

The next day, Kagome didn't have any classes, and Sango only had one at 12:30. They were hanging at a nearby bookstore that Kagome had discovered, and Sango was informing Kagome of the final plans for the double date.

"Miroku called yesterday." Sango started

"And? Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking up sharply from the book she had been regarding.

"Well, we talked about it, and we finally decided on the street carnival."

"The street carnival!" Kagome squealed, 'I **love** the street carnival!' she thought to herself, 'It won't be too bad then. And if I don't like whatever guy Miroku has found for me,' Kagome shook her head slightly, 'I can always loose him between the booths and stuff.'

Sango smiled a little as she watched Kagome. 'I know how much Kagome loves the street carnival. I love it too in fact. Luckily so does Miroku apparently.' Sango's smile grew a bit bigger as she thought of their previous conversations, 'If only he could behave himself…'

"Sango!" Kagome said loudly snapping her fingers in front of Sango's eyes.

"Huh? What?"

Kagome sighed, "Who is my 'date' supposed to be?"

"Um, I don't know. It never really came up." Sango said embarrassed. It really hadn't. Sango had no idea who Kagome's 'date' was supposed to be, Kagome didn't have any idea who her 'date was to be, and neither Miroku nor the 'date' knew Kagome was the volunteer Sango had gotten. So Sango supposed it was fair.

"Kagome, it's almost time for my class."

"Alright, let's get back then."

Later in Rin's Dorm

"And so, she volunteered me, and I have no clue who my mystery date is." Kagome said finishing her tale of woe to Rin.

"Well, Kagome" Rin said honestly, "At least you're going to the street carnival. That's fun." Rin sighed, "Well, no matter who it is, you'll want to look your best! I mean who knows, you might find that this guy is totally and completely hot. And, one day you two could end up married! He could be your soul mate!"

Kagome laughed at the girl's statements, "Yeah right Rin!"

"It's true!" Rin protested, "You can meet someone in the weirdest ways!"

"Did you and Dwain meet in a 'weird' way?" Kagome asked teasingly

"Yes actually." Rin said solemnly, "We did."

"Oh? How did you meet?"

"We met at a flower shop." Rin said her eyes holding a faraway look as she recalled the memory. "He was ordering flowers for his mother, and I was just looking. I love flowers. We both had been examining an orchid arrangement, and we got to talking. Then he asked me out for coffee."

"Wow." Kagome said, "That sounds like it would come out of a romance novel, or movie."

"I know!" Rin laughed, "Isn't it too clichéd!"

Kagome giggled, "Still, it is a nice way to meet someone…"

Rin nodded in agreement.

"How long have you two been together?" Kagome asked

"Our six month is in November." Rin announced contentedly, "We've been together for four months."

Kagome smiled, "You're really happy together aren't you?"

"Very!" Rin confirmed, "Let me help you get together an outfit for your date Kagome. Please?"

"O.k. That'd be great."

"Alright, lets got put together a winner!" Rin announced as they ran across the hall to Kagome and Sango's room.

6:30pm, With Miroku and Inuyasha

Miroku was walking briskly up the stairs dressed in a dark purple T-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was tied back in its customary messy ponytail, and he had a smile on his face. Inuyasha on the other hand was wearing a red button-down collared shirt with a black tank top underneath, and black pants. His long silver white hair was flowing freely down his back, and his wore an expression of anger and resentment.

Miroku reached the door and put up his hand to knock, but before he did so, he caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's facial expression.

"Inuyasha, don't look so sour! You might scare off the girls!"

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's only reply as he pointedly looked at the wall.

Miroku's only reply was to roll his eyes and knock on the door then he quickly whispered, "At least **try** not to look like you'll bite their heads off, chew them up and spit them out."

Inuyasha smirked showing his teeth, "How do you know I won't?"

Before Miroku could retort, the door opened and Kagome emerged. She was wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans and converse low tops. Her black hair was pulled into two braided pig-tails, and a simple heart-shaped necklace with K.H. engraved into it completed her look.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome said happily, not noticing Inuyasha yet. "Sango's almost ready. She'll be out in a minute."

"Kagome! I still have to thank you for helping me. What can I do to show my appreciation?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Tell me who my date is please. Sango never said…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! This is Inuyasha. I think you two know one another…" Miroku said elbowing Inuyasha in the gut to make him talk.

When Kagome had appeared, Inuyasha's first reaction was surprise. The second, anger.

'Miroku! That bastard! He must have set this up!' Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

Kagome was taken aback.

"H-hi Inuyasha." She said pleasantly

He said nothing, and Kagome was just starting to feel uncomfortable when Sango came out apologizing for taking so long.

"It's o.k. Sango." Miroku said, "Every second was worth it." He noted Sango's happy light blush and then continued, "Shall we go then?"

At the Carnival

Kagome had cotton candy clutched in her right hand, and a look of unease on her face. Sango and Miroku were having a great time, but Inuyasha hadn't said barely two words since they had gotten there. Every time Kagome tried to talk to him, she got one word answers, or was met with silence. She sighed. This wasn't how she thought this date would have been.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Somebody bumped into her, hard. She gasped as she realized that she was going to land on her butt. But someone grabbed her hand. Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha holding her hand keeping her from falling over. As soon as she got her balance, he quickly let go.

"Um, thank you." Kagome said blushing slightly, 'Ugh! He must think I'm such a klutz!'

He shrugged.

Finally, Kagome snapped, "Look! I realize that you don't really like me, and that you don't want to be here, but could you at least pretend to be able to stand me!"

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "Who ever said that?" he asked sharply

Kagome looked at him funny, "What?"

"Who ever said I didn't like you?" he asked again.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but he beat her to it.

"It was Miroku wasn't it? That bastard! He set this whole thing up from square one! He knew that,"

"Hold it!" Kagome said putting her hand over his mouth before she realized what she was doing, "Look, Miroku didn't know I was going to be here. Sango never told him. And I didn't know it was you. So we're both even."

Inuyasha kept quiet, so she continued, "Look, let's start over from the beginning shall we? Hi Inuyasha. I think we've met before, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Taking her hand from over his mouth, Kagome continued, "Now it's your turn."

"Hi Kagome." He swallowed slightly, "I'm Inuyasha Ikkoku. I hope you remember me."

Kagome smiled happily.

"Hey you two!" Miroku yelled

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over, "What!" Inuyasha shouted back

"We're going to go look around some more! Maybe head to the Tunnel of Love…" Miroku grinned winningly at Sango who just looked away and elbowed him in the side. But for all her 'tough act' there was a smile on her face.

"Okay! Have fun!" Kagome called, "We'll walk around too!"

Miroku and Sango nodded and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

"So, now what?" Kagome asked turning back toward Inuyasha.

He shrugged, "Whatever you'd like to do I guess."

"Well, you have some say in this too you know. Freedom of choice and all that."

"Erm, some rides?" He asked looking around at the colorful lights and yells of the wild kids.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Kagome smiled, "How about…" she paused looking around and biting her lip, thinking.

Inuyasha's gaze stayed focused on her face, watching her sparkling blue eyes dart around.

"Oh! Bumper cars! We can team-up together!"

"Alright." Inuyasha agreed as he and Kagome walked over. They paid the man running the ride and jumped into one of the cars. Kagome let Inuyasha drive.

As the other cars filled up, they started cruising around. The people around them were mostly younger kids who were giggling like crazy and ramming into their friends. Inuyasha couldn't help but think how dumb they must have looked. Two collage freshmen in a bumper car arena full of little kids and the occasional teens.

"Come on! You drive like my Grandma!" some kid yelled.

Kagome giggled at the look he had from that comment.

They turned back to the place where the cars where to start from. Their turn was over.

"Bratty kid." Inuyasha muttered glaring at the little kid who had yelled about Inuyasha's driving skills.

"Well, you were driving humongously slow." Kagome said glancing at the kid too.

"Well, we looked stupid! We're these two collage kids driving around in cruddy bumper cars with little kids screeching around!" he protested folding his arms.

Inuyasha faltered a little as Kagome's face fell. He sighed his arms dropping to his sides.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "Bumper cars aren't my thing."

"Then you pick the next ride." Kagome said looking at the ground.

"Um," Inuyasha looked around trying to think quickly, "How about… that!"

Kagome turned to look where he was pointing, "The Haunted House?" she asked sounding a little unsure.

"Sure!" He said hearing her hesitation. "Don't you like them?"

"Well, sort of." Kagome played with the hem of her shirt uncertainly.

"You scared?" Inuyasha grinned wolfishly.

"No!" Kagome protested looking up at him

"I think you are…" he teased

"I am not!" she returned glaring at him.

"Prove it."

"Fine then! I will!"

Kagome grabbed his hand and ran over to the line.

'Me and my big mouth.' Kagome thought shrinking down into the cart.

She shrieked a little as a gigantic spider came down from the ceiling, its hairy leg brushing her. Just as she was starting to calm down, a banshee flew over them cackling maniacally. She gasped and without thinking clutched at the nearest thing she could find and hid her face in it. The closest thing happened to be Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha jumped a bit in his seat. But it wasn't from the mummy which seemingly reached out to grab his face. He looked down to see a head of raven hair pressed into his arm.

He cracked a wry grin, 'Not scared huh?'

Normally, Inuyasha didn't like close contact with anyone, but for Kagome, he figured he'd make and exception. Cursing himself for hanging with Miroku too much, he gently took his arm out of her iron grasp and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a 'protective' grip.

'Ugh! This looks like I'm coming onto her…' he thought to himself with some distaste. But he had to admit, it felt nice, almost natural.

Suddenly, the cart rolled out of the pitch blackness of the Haunted House and into the bright swirling lights, sounds, and smells of the carnival. Inuyasha blinked as his senses were momentarily overloaded. When he was finished being besieged by everything, he looked down to find Kagome still in, what he automatically thought of as, the 'hiding fetal pose'.

"Hey, Kagome, it's over. You can come out now."

She slowly lifted her head, her eyed blinking owlishly in the sudden light.

"O.k.!" She said happily relieved. 'Memo to self, never, ever get on Haunted House ride again no matter how cheesy!' Suddenly, it occurred to Kagome that she was pressed into Inuyasha's side. Her cheeks flushed pink. As soon as the guy running the ride let the bar of the cart up, she popped out like a jack-in-the-box.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"So you were scared then." He said triumphantly, teasing her again. 'Ack! What the hell am I doing! I'm practically flirting!'

"Yes." Kagome sighed, "I was frightened out of my wits. Remember how you said Bumper Cars weren't your thing?"

He nodded still berating himself for almost flirting

"Haunted Houses are so not my thing." She finished.

"Well then," he said realizing they were in the place where all the food booths were set up, "Can I make it up to you with some greasy carny food?"

"You bet!" Kagome said licking her lips and looking around at the numerous food stands.

Kagome walked over to a stand that had a large sign over it reading "Funnel Cakes".

"Mm-mm my favorite!" Kagome said gleefully as she watched the guy drop the batter into the deep-fryer.

"One large funnel cake." Inuyasha ordered, "Hope you don't mind sharing." He said looking over to Kagome.

"No problem!" she smiled fishing some money out of her pocket

"No way." Inuyasha said stopping her as he got out **his** wallet. "Let me."

"Oh. But,"

"Call it an apology for earlier." He insisted pulling out a twenty.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest one more time, but it was too late. Inuyasha was collecting his change, and the humongous funnel cake loaded with powdered sugar.

"At least let me spot for the drinks." She said ordering two medium lemonades for them to share.

"Fair enough." He shrugged from his perch on the back of a bench.

Kagome sat next to him and broke off a piece of the funnel cake. She popped it into her mouth chewing as she took in the sights of the crowd.

Inuyasha watched her as she broke off another bit of the cake. His eyes took in her entire face, from her shining blue eyes, to her jaw muscles as they chewed, to her throat as she swallowed. When she started to look over at him, he quickly looked away.

"No what would you like to do?" she asked him slurping the last of her lemonade.

"Want to just, walk around?" he suggested stretching a little.

"Sure." She agreed getting up and taking his hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Inuyasha looked down at their hands, and after a moment's hesitation, linked his fingers with hers.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha told her more about himself. Despite its rocky beginning, it was turning out to be a really fun date. She was learning that Inuyasha was like a good cookie, slightly hard on the outside but soft on the inside. She was really enjoying herself as they 'just walked around'. They were walking by the group of gaming booths when Kagome stopped and "ohhh-ed" at an adorable stuffed animal. Inuyasha stopped and looked too. Kagome was staring wide eyed at a big, cute, fuzzy… horse plushie!

Inuyasha heard her mutter, "How cute… I want it…"

Kagome marched right up to the man in the booth and asked

"How much for the horse?"

"Gotta win it sweetie." The man answered chewing on some nicotine gum.

"Oh…" Kagome looked at the game. It was a toss the ring game. There were three levels of posts on little steps. The ones at the bottom were big and tall, the second row was smaller, and the top row was the smallest.

"Ya'd haffta get two on the top." The man explained sensing a sucker er… customer.

"How much?" Kagome asked her cerulean eyes fixed on the horse.

"Four bucks a shot."

Kagome looked longingly at the cute plushie and fished four dollars out of her pocket and slapped the money down on the counter. Inuyasha came over to watch as the man handed her three rings.

Kagome picked one up, aimed, and threw. The ring clattered a bit as it flew onto the top post.

"Yes!" Kagome called out.

She picked up the second ring and threw again. This one missed the top but landed one on the bottom. Kagome took a deep breath and picked up her last ring. She aimed, and lobbed it. But the ring missed and fell to the ground not even making it on one post.

Kagome sighed as the man said, "Tough luck kid. But you did win something."

Kagome looked up hopeful as the man handed her a tiny plastic frog.

"Oh…" Kagome said "Thanks. Ready to go Inuyasha?"

He shook his head and threw down four dollars on the counter.

"Gonna try to win that animal for your girl huh?" the man chuckled sweeping the four dollars into his pocket and bringing up three rings.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just glared at the man picked up a ring and threw it. It landed on the middle without a hitch.

Kagome stared at him, her stomach felt like she had swallowed a dozen butterflies. Inuyasha pulled back and tossed another ring. It clattered onto the top pole. Kagome crossed her fingers as the third ring was thrown. The tip of the top rod caught the edge of the ring and it slipped into place.

Kagome cheered as Inuyasha claimed his prize.

"Here Kagome…" he said gruffly holding out the horse and looking away from her.

She took it and hugged it to her chest for a brief moment and then flung herself at Inuyasha.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried as she hugged him around the neck.

"Er… you're welcome." He said as his cheeks turned slightly red. They resumed their walk down the walk way through the gaming booths.

Not far down the way, they spotted Sango and Miroku at one of the ball toss booths. One of the ones where you had a pyramid of milk bottles you had to knock down with a baseball. Miroku was heroically trying to win Sango a cat plushie that looked almost exactly like her cat Kirara. Miroku lobbed a ball at the milk bottles, his aim widely off because he was busy trying to strike a dramatic pose for Sango. Sheepishly he picked up his last baseball and threw it hard. It tipped the top bottle off of the pyramid. He blushed a crimson red and shrugged at Sango who was standing with her arms folded in front of her chest trying to stifle back laughter. Sango walked up to the lady running the game and paid for a turn. Sango picked up her first ball and threw it as hard as she could. In one shot, she smashed down the entire pyramid. Sango picked out her cat plushie and a badger plushie for Miroku. He laughed and accepted the little badger.

"Aw! Aren't you two cute!" Kagome laughed as she and Inuyasha walked up

"Hm, Miroku, apparently those work-outs at the gym aren't helping much." Inuyasha jibed giving a lop-sided grin.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm drawn more towards books than weights." Miroku protested.

Sango and Kagome laughed together at the two men who were squabbling. But when Inuyasha put Miroku in a headlock, Sango felt that it was time to intervene.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do now?" she asked

Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them both frozen in the act of their "playful" wrestling.

"What?" they both intoned at the same time

A few hours later, Kagome found herself on the Ferris wheel sitting next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were in the seat below them gleefully swinging the cart back and forth laughing as the man running the ride screamed at them to stop. Kagome laughed as she watched them. This date wasn't so bad after all. She had gotten to go the carnival, gone out with Inuyasha, and had helped Sango and Miroku get back together. She sighed, all in a days work… She was even happier because at the end of the night, there would be fireworks, and they had somehow managed to be on the Ferris wheel in the coveted top seat for the perfect view.

"Do you like fireworks Inuyasha?" she asked turning to him slightly

He muttered something and looked away

"What was that?" she asked sure she had heard him wrong

"I said," he grumbled, "I haven't really seen fireworks before."

"What!" Kagome breathed with an almost horror

"You heard me." Inuyasha retorted, "I've never seen fireworks. I've played with sparklers and stuff, but…"

"You have no idea what you're missing. You just watch, you'll love it!" Kagome said happily

Just as she finished speaking, a boom rent the air and everyone looked up.

"Look! There!" Kagome yelled joyfully clutching at his arm and pointing.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the remnants of the giant green starburst. It was quickly followed by a purple one, then a yellow. Then a small white one that was louder then the previous two put together. He watched in awe as people around and below them "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed.

Kagome couldn't help but hold back a smile as she watched the reflection of the fireworks in his wonder-filled eyes. She watched him for a few minutes and then turned back to the show. As the grand finally of the fireworks display roared above their heads, people started to cheer, and Kagome whooped along as five and ten and even twenty fireworks at a time went off together and in quick succession above. Inuyasha found himself smiling and cheering too, going along with the crowd and the girl on his arm.

It was late at night when Inuyasha dropped Miroku, Sango, and Kagome off at their dorm. Much to his surprise, he was still smiling from his evening of fireworks and rides. And to his even greater shock, he found himself quietly asking Kagome about a second date.

Isis: Dun dun dun! I'm back! After almost a year of hiatus, Isis-san is back! I would like to give a great and huge thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed and helped put me over the 100 review mark. That has never ever happened to me before. Another thank you to anyone who reads this fic again or for the first time after this post. I can't be sure when the next one will be if ever, but I'll do my best. Please review if you liked this fic even a little.


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I don't own. Now let me go in my corner and weep in privacy!  
**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

Across the Café I Saw You

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter VIII

The Thickening of a Plot and the Meeting of a Rival

**( )Last Time( )**

Kagome and Sango go on their double date to the street carnival with Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha finds himself asking Kagome about another date and Miroku and Sango are completely reconciled.

**( )This Time( )**

Kagome was sitting in her art class. It was her favorite class of all. The professor was a young man named Shippo Idzuna. He was quite young and had just recently become a professor. His class was rather informal because it was so small. There were only about 20 to 25 students who took the class because there weren't that many people at the University that took an interest in art history and actually making art themselves.

Professor Shippo was slightly unorthodox, and very excitable. He told them on their first day that he preferred they only call him Professor Idzuna if there were staff around. "Because Professor Idzuna," he had explained, "is my dad."

So Professor Shippo alternated between teaching them the history of art, and having them do their own. On days when they were doing their own art, Professor Shippo set up easels with paper and utensils in a small circle. Then he'd put whatever they were to draw in the middle of the circle.

"Today," Shippo began standing in the center of the circle of easels and people, "is all about expression. Expression as I'm sure you all know is the reason for most art. People want to express how they feel, or a scene they like, or a person. Even when you do a commission of, say, a portrait for someone, or paint a tree, your own style and perception will manage to work its way into that picture."

Shippo paused and looked around at his class. In the beginning he'd been nervous. This was his second year teaching, and these students weren't that much younger than him. But, this was a particularly good class, and because it was small, and they all were pretty quick on the uptake, he could go into some depth he couldn't with others. He decided to elaborate a bit more before he allowed the actual drawing to commence.

"For example, I'm sure you've heard of Leonardo Da Vinci."

There were nods of assent and looks of agreement.

"We haven't talked about him here as of yet because he was around during the Renaissance, but we'll get there. Consider this an intro before the intro." Shippo smiled as a few small groans that were made.

"Anyway," he continued, "Leonardo was a brilliant man, and an even more brilliant artist. In practically every painting he ever did, and in quite a few of his drawings and sketches, you can find the artist himself."

"Like where?" someone asked

"Well," Shippo began moving from inside the circle and settling himself on his desk. "Have you ever heard of the Vitruvian Man? If not, I'm pretty sure you've seen it before. It's the sketch Da Vinci did of the naked man with his arms and legs spread but with an extra pair of arms and legs under and in between the spread legs and arms." Shippo demonstrated by doing a quick stick figure on a sheet of notebook paper. There were "oh"s and "I've seen that before"s from people.

"The face of the man has been compared to some pictures of Da Vinci and surprise! It's his face! Or at least, there are some surprising coincidences. You can also find Leonardo in the famous Mona Lisa."

"No way professor!" Someone called out, "The Mona Lisa is just a picture of a woman!"

There were comments of agreement from almost everyone. Surely it was a common fact that the Mona Lisa was just a portrait of a woman.

Shippo smiled, "Yes, a portrait of a woman. But one with a man's face."

People shut-up and stared at him as though he'd gone mad.

"When people compared Da Vinci's self portrait and the Mona Lisa, they have found some amazing similarities. In fact, some people speculate that it could have been Da Vinci in drag!"

There was some laughter and comments on that one, but Shippo decided it was time for work.

"Anyway, today you'll be using charcoal to do a lovely picture of this bird here. Try not to make any noise so as not to disturb it."

Shippo went back into the center of the circle and took a cloth off of a bird in a cage. For the next hour and a half, there was only the sound of charcoal on paper.

**( )After Class( )**

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk carrying her giant sketch pad and messenger bag over her shoulder. She had no more classes today, but that art class had definitely given her some food for thought! Imagine, Da Vinci putting himself in the Mona Lisa! She was so into her own thoughts, she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran right into someone. Objects went flying everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Kagome said turning bright red and immediately getting up and helping to pick up the person's things.

"You ought to be so- Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" she said looking up

They both looked at each other, and Inuyasha began to chuckle. Kagome turned even redder.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said picking up her sketch pad.

"I'm so, so sorry." Kagome said concentrating on picking up his scattered papers. "I should have been watching where I was going, and…"

"You know," he interrupted her "These are really good."

"Eh?" she looked up to find him looking through her sketch book.

"This one of the bird is amazing! When did you do it?"

She looked over at the picture he held up.

"Oh I did that one today in my art class."

"It's great." he said closing the book and handing it back. Kagome in turn gave him back his papers.

"I'm still so embarrassed…" she said as he helped her stand up

He looked at her thoughtfully and seemed to be debating with himself about something. When there was a minute of awkward silence, Kagome spoke up again

"Well, I guess I'll be going now…" she turned to walk away and continued walking.

'Ugh! How can I be so clumsy? It's bad enough I've been thinking about him lately, but to knock him over in the street is just horrible!' She went on in this train of thought for quite some time until someone grabbed her by the arm

"Jeez Kagome!" Inuyasha said breathing a little heavily, "You can really put on the juice when you want to. I was calling your name all down the road!"

"Oh… I'm sorry I guess I didn't hear…"

"Maybe that's why you shouldn't think and walk at the same time baka." He said tapping a finger on her forehead.

"I'm not a baka! Maybe the people who don't think as they walk are the idiots!" she said flaring slightly

"Whoa. I didn't mean it like that…" he said holding his hands out in defense.

"Sorry." She said instantly feeling sorry for snapping. "I'm still out of sorts and embarrassed from knocking you over."

"Yeah, you could be a line backer." He said jokingly rubbing his back

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologize again, but he stopped her.

"You know, if you're really sorry…" he trailed off and took a deep breath "youcouldgooutwithmeforcoffeesometime!"

"Pardon?" she said cocking her head

He took another deep breath "You could make it up to me by going out with me for coffee or something sometime."

"I'd like that." She answered smiling.

"Tonight?" he asked hopefully, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Tonight would be great." she answered smiling more at his nervousness

"Well, I'll see you then o.k.?"

"O.k."

"Seven o' clock"

"Seven!" she agreed walking towards her dorm.

**( )In the Dorm( )**

"So another date huh?" Sango commented as she held up a mirror so Kagome could put on eyeliner.

"It's not that big a deal." Kagome said trying not to poke herself in the eye "It's just coffee."

"I wasn't saying it was." Sango retorted, "I was just thinking how you two haven't really gone out that much since the carnival."

"We have a few times. We've just been busy that's all."

"Ah."

Kagome halted in putting on her mascara

"What was that supposed to be?"

"It was an 'ah'. As in a noncommittal noise to show I understood."

"Huh, you're vocabulary has improved. Must be those late night study sessions with Miroku huh?" Kagome kidded lightly

Sango blushed, "Must be…"

"Well, how do I look?" Kagome asked

Sango studied her face, "Nice and casual."

"Good. That's what I was going for considering this **is** a casual date. Can it even be called a date?" she asked looking to Sango

"Yes." Sango said and then moved on quickly, "So, how do feel about this guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he what you thought? Did he turn out to be an ass, or"

"No, no. He's great. I just feel…"

"What? Do you get the feeling?"

Kagome knew what Sango meant by "the feeling". The strange feeling she sometimes got. Like she felt that one time with Naraku.

"Not really… Yes and no. I get a tiny flutter sometimes. But not… not…" Kagome threw up her hands at a loss.

"It's alright. I get it. As long as it's not a huge feeling, then he must be o.k. Hey, isn't that the necklace your grandpa gave you?" Sango pointed at the chain Kagome was clasping around her neck.

"Well, yeah." Kagome glanced down at the pink stone, "Too much?"

"No. You've just never really worn it before is all."

"I haven't had the chance. Plus I wanted to be careful with it. You know?" now self conscious, Kagome tucked the stone inside her shirt

"Yeah I know. Matches the outfit though. All right, then. Better get going, he'll be here soon!"

"Right."

"Got your key?"

"Yes mother." Kagome intoned batting her eyelashes at Sango.

Sango smiled, "Good girl. Because my ass isn't staying up for you."

With those parting words, Sango pushed Kagome out the door and shut it in her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the sidewalk. It was close to impossible to get any curbside parking on a Friday night in town even for the hot little Mazda Miata Inuyasha had been driving that night. Kagome had been a bit confused when she'd seen it because on their double date he'd driven a Pathfinder. When she'd asked however, he'd replied, "It's my brother's." with a smirk and with that he'd beeped the alarm.

The coffee place they'd entered was a hip new place called The Caffeine Buzz. It was a bit of a surprise to Kagome after working at the Arbor for so long. The Buzz had shocking red walls which they played down with low lighting shaded with yellow. There were neon lights on the wall in the shape of palm trees and hibiscus flowers. There was a bar reminiscent of Cheers where a bar ('or was it coffee?' Kagome thought) - tender was grinding, stirring, spraying on whipped cream, and drizzling chocolate sauce on strange coffee concoctions that Kagome had never heard of before. Swing music from the 20s combined with remixed reggae was being piped through speakers on the walls while other students sat at tables talked, laughed, and some (Kagome wondered at their sanity) attempted to study.

Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd to the "bar". The bar (coffee?) – tender was surprisingly mellow considering all the shouted orders and all the quick change that she had to make, but she was holding up very well. When Inuyasha got her attention she came over quickly. Kagome finally got a good look at her up close. She had a short crop of black hair stylishly cut into a bob with dark red lips and brown eyes.

"La! It's Inuyasha!"

"Yura." Inuyasha replied stiffly

Yura's eyes fell to Kagome, and in that one glance, that one appraisal Kagome knew that Yura did not approve of Inuyasha's choice in a date one bit.

"Well, you must be Yash's date. What can I do for you Yash?" Yura turned to Inuyasha quickly dismissing Kagome with a flick of her hair.

"Get me a Turkish French, frozen. What do you want Kagome?" Inuyasha pointedly asked, not so subtly telling Yura he didn't like her dismissal of his date.

"Ah… I don't know… I've never heard of half this stuff before." Kagome was feeling the pressure to choose and choose fast. Inuyasha grinned at her,

"Want me to pick for ya?"

"Sure…"

"She'll have a Chocolate Arctic with penguin tracks."

They moved to the side of the "bar" as Yura skillfully pulled down one martini glass and one beer mug from under the bar. She poured coffee over ice in the beer mug and added a dash of something else; Kagome didn't catch what it was as Yura was expertly flaring. Then as she was doing this Yura threw some chilled coffee, white chocolate chips, ice and a dash of thick cream into a blender. She set it on puree, then poured some into the martini glass and sprinkled chocolate shavings on top.

"$17.75 Yash."

Yura brought back the change for a 20 and Kagome and Inuyasha managed to get outside and snag a table. Inuyasha took a deep drink of his.

"Place is almost a total rip-off."

"Almost?"

"Yeah almost. Drink it."

Kagome suck her tongue out to show what she thought of his tone, but she gingerly took a sip, "This is amazing!" she exclaimed eyes wide.

"Which is why I said almost." Inuyasha laughed and took another swing of his.

Kagome winced at his slurps but then when he put down the mug she giggled.

"What!"

She stuck a napkin to his half an inch wide moustache.

She was called beautiful by most, but her angry glare was ruining that conception. The hatred on her face morphed her features into something awful. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

Inuyasha had braved the crowd twice more to get them another round and the third time also to get biscotti for himself and a chocolate cupcake for Kagome. Kagome insisted on paying for the second round and he managed to argue her down to only half the third. Most of the girls he had dated before were more than willing to let him pay for all their food and all their dates. Yash was, after all, a college student on his parents' money, but for extra stuff, he didn't exactly have fathomless pockets.

"Well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha and Kagome. It is Kagome right?"

Inuyasha elegantly choked on his biscotti and Kagome had to smack him on the back so that he didn't turn blue and croak.

"Naraku…" he finally growled when he got his breath back, "the hell are you doing here?"

Naraku shrugged, "What? Is it illegal to bring a date here? You seem to be breaking the rules then."

"What poor desperate, desperate, desperate, desperate, **desperate** hopeless she-witch agreed to go out with you?"

Inuyasha yelped as Kagome ground her heel into his foot.

"Hey! What was that for!"

Before she could answer him a voice Inuyasha had earnestly hoped never to hear again crawled out and caressed his skin.

"You weren't so ill-mannered when **you** used to take this 'she-witch' out Inuyasha."

"Ki… Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed sincerely hoping he could somehow be dreaming. But, he wasn't. There she stood his ex-girlfriend. He wished he could say something cutting or sarcastic about how the time had been unkind but it would have been a down-right lie. She was dressed to kill in a bright red dress (red always suited her best) and matching heels that molded her claves to perfection. Naraku put his arm around her waist smirking triumphantly and Inuyasha felt his stomach lurch at Kikyou's answering sneer.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kikyou turned to Kagome, "Oh look Naraku! It's a little copy! Or perhaps just a dummy since he can't have the real thing anymore? Does it talk Inuyasha?"

To say Kagome was angry was an understatement. The world went red with black edges.

"Actually, I do talk and when my mouth forms words, they actually mean something. And if you ask me, you're the copy; the cheap, dumb, spiteful copy that apparently has no life coming around just to bother her ex. And Naraku, I'd thought better of you." Kagome was shaking and a little surprised at her vehemence. So too apparently were Naraku and Kikyou.

However, Kagome noticed that Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were suddenly staring at her neck. She looked to find that the Shikon no Tama had come out from hiding and seemed to be glowing slightly despite the dark around her.

"Where… where did you get that?" Naraku breathed seemingly in spite of himself

Kikyou elbowed Naraku but asked the same question in a not so nice manner, "How did a non-gifted knock-off come to have the Shikon no Tama?"

"My grandfather." Kagome spat, "But I fail to see how that is any concern of yours."

Kagome's stomach was doing summersaults and the tango as she tucked the jewel back into place. As she looked up from putting it back in her shirt, she was almost certain that she saw a purple-black aura around Naraku. But she shook it off attending to the confrontation at hand. Kikyou shook off the shock first,

"Come Naraku, if I'd wanted to hang out with neutered puppies and stupid bitches we'd go to the pound." And with that they left.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence until Inuyasha sighed and said, "Come on Kagome, I'll take you home."

Kagome was standing in front of the dorm in slight shock and still shaking. She couldn't believe how such a fun night had turned so sour so fast! She couldn't believe how Naraku had acted! And he'd seemed so classy and nice at first! He'd better hope she didn't see him for a long while! Well, he mostly kept to his room at the end of her floor anyway, but still…

As for Kikyou! Well, Kagome had first been alarmed at how much alike they seemed to look. Except for eye color and the fact that Kagome's hair was wavy and Kikyou's was straight, they could pass for twins!

But Inuyasha's reaction had disturbed her the most. From what she saw of his character (and how he treated Naraku) he seemed to the type to start swinging rather than take such insults lying down, but he'd just sat there. And on the drive home, he'd said nothing to her except a short apology for the actions of his ex and he new beau.

Kagome shuddered, trying to believe it was because of the air's newly gained nip, but inside she knew that Kikyou hadn't just stopped by for a temporary gloat. No. She'd be back, and Kagome guessed that it'd be all the worse for her if she, Kagome, were on sight when that happened.

Inuyasha laid on his bed staring at the ceiling like it held the meaning of the universe. During the school year Inuyasha shared an apartment with his brother Sesshoumaru, and luckily Sesshoumaru was a workaholic lawyer who was beginning to climb his way up in the ranks of his firm. Yash did not want the caustic company of his half-brother. Yash heard the door open and he moaned covering his eyes. That bastard! The one night he decides to come home early! Sesshoumaru opened the door of his room,

"Worthless idiot! Do not tell me that you took this Sesshoumaru's car again. If there is so much a hint of a scratch on it I will rip your intestines out and…" Sesshoumaru registered the blank look on his brother's face and his dead-pan silence. Also there was a hint of…

"Inuyasha please do not tell me you went out after the zombie bitch again!"

Inuyasha glared at him, "I told you, don't call her that you fluffy-assed moron! She just has fair skin!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "She makes a corpse in a funeral home seem bright-eyed and rosy cheeked. You are not answering my question idiot puppy."

Inuyasha muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said get the hell out of my face Sesshoumaru, The Whining Perfection! Mind your own damn business!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the door-frame. "She was out with another male wasn't she?"

Inuyasha glared and chucked an almost empty soda can at him which Sesshoumaru expertly dodged.

"Was that aimed at me?" His eyes narrowed "Thank whatever God worthless things like you pray to that father helped us to find one of the only apartments in the city with wooden floors. Are you not seeing someone anyway?"

"Yes. But she's with Naraku."

"Then why should it matter then? They can be repulsive together and have disgusting baboon faced children. You have someone new too and any bitch is better than the graveyard hag."

"GET OUT SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed standing up and squaring off in front of his taller and (it must be said) more skilled half-brother.

Sesshoumaru glared icily at Inuyasha and looked down his nose at him

"Stop overreacting Inuyasha. I am merely stating that it seems to me that you have the better end of the deal. You're ex is seeing a creature we both dislike deeply (perhaps they'll kill one another) and you are with a girl who you professed to Miroku to be smart, funny, and cute. Not to mention you seem to think she has a… what was it? Oh yes, 'cute butt'."

Inuyasha blushed, "Why the hell are you listening to my phone converstations!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "The mistakes my idiot brother gets himself into can be quite amusing. But stop worrying Inuyasha. I maintain what I said before, you are much better off without her."

With these dubious words of comfort, Sesshoumaru left and closed the door behind him. Yash flopped back onto his bed painfully hitting his head on the wall. He glowered at it.

What exactly did he think he had been doing there with the bright sights and smells? Was it still too early for him to be on a date? Miroku didn't think so. He had tried to get Inuyasha out and about the second week after the..., Inuyasha closed his eyes and made himself think the word, break-up. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Since she'd left him for some other guy, Yash had been bitter and sad. Not wanting to have fun, not wanting to get out and do things again. Miroku and his brother Sesshoumaru had told him that he needed to move on. And in Sesshoumaru's case, that he was much better without the "gold-digging, jealous zombie bitch". At the time, that comment had made him tear up. Just the opposite of what his normal reaction would have been. Pure fury. But… maybe they were right. Maybe he had just been holding out for something he was better off without. All he knew was that Kagome was just so... alive where she had not been. Kagome was bright and vibrant, tough enough to tell someone off, but soft enough to hide in his arms. She was genuine where his ex had been fake. She was Kagome, and she was his now. Inuyasha smiled and he did something he hadn't done since Kikyou had left him, Yash picked up his guitar.

**_Isis: Ok, so here I am back once again. I know that I am horrible for writing this again after another year off, but I can't help it. I know that there is no excuse for it that doesn't sound whiney, but it's the truth. I am in all honors classes and next year I'll be taking quite a few AP (Advanced Placement) classes as well. I have to work non-stop pretty much on my school work, and when I do get breaks, I am too mentally drained and physically tired to mess around with my writing. However, now I am off for the summer and have rediscovered my Inuyasha fic and all the people who reviewed me. I thank you all for your reviews and support, and while I have the time, energy, and inspiration I plan to write some more before school and life sets back in. I do have summer reading and other assignments, but I'll do my best to keep up with this fic. I still love my plans for it, and now that I have another year under my belt with more experiences I notice my writing style has changed to a more mature and better form. I hope you'll enjoy this change as much as my friends, family, and English teacher did/does (shout-out to Kinglish!). Please be patient with me, and take my work in stride. I love to write, and I love all readers, whether you are just reading this for the first time, or you are one of my original faithful (you must be faithful to read this after a year!) readers. Thanks again and please have patience. I am doing my best to shake up the characters and stick them in WAFF-y, romantic, funny, and perhaps even scary situations. Btw, I wasn't planning to put Sesshou in this chapter, but he came up and knocked on my office door and asked (even said please!), so I said, "O.k." Hope you like my portrayal him; he's by far one of the hardest characters to write. Please review for me. The more reviews, the faster I try and write because I know that I have some people who actually want to see what happens. Oh, and one more thing, the info on Da Vinci is from The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown, I don't own his stuff either. I just wanted to do a salute to a really good book._**


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not in any way, shape, or form belongs to me.

_Across the Café I Saw You_

By: IsisTheEgyptianGoddess

Chapter VIV

Information Freely Given

or

Sometimes No News Really is Good News

**( )Last Time( )**

Kagome and Inuyasha go on another date only to be disturbed by Inuyasha's ex Kikyou and Naraku. Kagome accidentally reveals the Shikon no Tama in the confrontation and she has a bad feeling about future encounters with Kikyou. Sesshoumaru gives Inuyasha some… er… comfort and advice? Inuyasha picks up his guitar.

**( )This Time( )**

Kagome was jogging this morning. Kagome never jogged and never woke up earlier than 7:30, yet here she was. She didn't know why she'd been compelled to go out this morning, but she did. The sun was barely up and it was chilly enough that Kagome was wearing sweats. Fall had hit the city, and leaves were crunching under Kagome's white and blue Nikes. Kagome jogged in place as she waited for the light to change and thought hard.

Ever since that catastrophic date with Inuyasha, she was always on edge. Her "feelings" were occurring more often, and they were stronger as well. It was like the Shikon Jewel in her anger had enhanced her gift. She even got the tingle feeling from Professor Shippo and Ayame and they were some of the nicest most normal people she'd ever met! She'd even stooped so low as to consult her grandfather last weekend when she was home. He couldn't help her at all. He knew legends, but not if powers really existed in the here and now. Anyone normal would ignore these feelings and urges and attempt to live normally. But Kagome was of a shrine family and her best friend of a youkai exterminator lineage. She could not dismiss these feelings as easily as others she knew, and she knew better than to try.

'If I ignore these, I've got a feeling they'll get worse…'

The light changed and Kagome charged across the street. Another five blocks down and Kagome was ready to call it quits. She had cramps in her legs and a stitch in her side. She breathed hard and put her leg up on a stone wall to stretch her hamstring.

'Oh snap!' Kagome realized something, "I'm lost…" she voiced aloud.

Kagome looked around trying to recognize anything familiar around her. Nothing. This was the historic part of the city and near her was an old-fashioned house with a gigantic tree in the yard. A sign in front named the tree Goishinbou. Kagome walked over the tree and touched its trunk.

'This is huge! If there were four of me and we joined hands, **maybe** we could circle it.'

Kagome stepped around the tree to inspect it better, and she stepped on a twig. It snapped loudly and in the Saturday morning silence, went off like a firecracker. Kagome jumped a little at the sound, but was left with her hair standing on end and the idea she'd leapt twelve feet in the air when a voice accosted her.

"I've told you kids to keep away from that tree! It's SACRED!"

An old woman with an eye patch waved her arms and approached swiftly in her anger. Her gray hair was merely trailing down her back since it was apparent she'd just woken up. However, she stopped in her assault when she got a good look at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome put her hands out in appeal, "I didn't think! I just saw this tree and…"

The woman chuckled a bit, " 'Twas not your fault. This old woman acted a little rashly. The kids in this neighborhood seem to think Goishinbou is a great place for a tree house."

"Is it really a sacred tree?"

The woman looked at her in surprise, "Of course it is. This tree has grown in this shrine's yard for over 500 years. Legend says it once held the spirit of a hanyou imprisoned and that there was once a forest surrounding it."

Kagome smiled this woman and her grandpa would get along great. But then the woman's words sunk in.

"This was a shrine?"

"Was? Still is. I am the resident priestess Kaede." Kaede studied her a moment, "You have the feel of a shrine maiden yourself. What is your name?"

"Kagome." Kagome answered surprised, "Kagome Higirashi."

"Ah. That makes sense. Your grandfather, I know him. He brought me the Shikon no Tama many years ago to inspect."

Kagome stared, "Then do you know what it was supposed to do?"

Kaede looked at her a bit taken aback, "Of course I do."

"Could you tell me? I have it now." Kagome brought out the jewel to show Kaede.

"So ye do. So ye do." Kaede said thoughtfully. "Come inside Kagome and we'll have some tea…"

**( )At the Arbor( )**

Kagome was standing behind the counter recalling the rest of her strange visit. Kaede had told her the tale of the Shikon jewel and how youkai and human alike had wished to possess it for its great power. Apparently it would enhance someone's power at least 100-fold. This explained the sudden rise in the tingle feeling for Kagome and her new gut feelings of intuition. Kaede had suspected that Kagome had some great power inside her that had been lying in dormant without any training. She had suggested that Kagome come to her for training because Kagome had hopefully voiced the idea that perhaps the powers would go back being inactive.

"No I'm afraid not." The old woman shook her head, "Perhaps if you had not come in contact with the jewel then you could have lived a normal life, but not now. The jewel has claimed you as its protector and keeper. You must answer and take on your responsibility."

Kagome banged her head on the counter. Now on top of classes, upcoming mid-terms, a job, an almost boyfriend and his crazy ex she had powers. Wonderful! Kagome grinned sourly, 'Maybe I could be in a circus?'

"That can't be good for you or the counter Lady Kagome."

Kagome stood quickly and she almost cracked heads with Miroku.

"Sango's not here today." Kagome said after a moment, "She's taking some time off to study."

"So soon?" Miroku shook his head, "I don't understand people who feel they should be studying a full month and a half in advance."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in agreement and then waited for him to leave.

"Well, I did come here before Sango and I, Kagome. Could I have a caramel espresso? Make it a double."

Kagome smiled happy for something to do.

"Coming up. Take a seat and I'll bring it over."

Miroku obliged and Kagome had his drink ready for him within a few minutes. When she brought it over he thanked her, paid, and even included an almost outrageous tip.

"Why don't you sit down?" he said sipping his drink and shuddering as the caffeine hit his palate making his teeth rattle.

"I don't know… I am on the clock." She said

Miroku looked around and she followed his gaze, there was one other person sitting on the couches studying. Miroku's violet eyes met hers and they twinkled at the absurdity of her excuse. Kagome laughed,

"Oh alright! Give me a sec."

Kagome fixed herself a cup of simple hot chocolate with a dollop of cream on top and brought over the last piece of her cake she'd be hiding for herself. Miroku smiled,

"This the famous cake I keep hearing people rant about?"

Kagome smiled back, "Not famous, just mine. You want to try some?"

"Sure." He smiled and took the proffered fork she gave him and took off a piece. His eyes widened as he chewed,

"This is spectacular!"

"Thanks. It's my mother's."

He paused with the fork poised over the slice and looked up at her with a pleading look. Kagome laughed and pushed the plate toward him,

"Go on! I can always make more."

"Thank you." He started eating it savoring each bite like it was his last meal. His over-the-top eating had her in giggles and soon he was laughing too. Kagome was happy to find that Miroku wasn't just the goofy pervert he showcased to the world. He was fun to be around and was a bit introverted as well. She liked him.

"You talked to Yash lately?" he finally asked after they'd calmed down and began sipping their drinks.

Kagome stared down into her mug. Miroku sighed,

"I'll take that as a no. Please excuse my friend, for he is quite the idiot in matters of the heart."

Kagome shook her head, "He's not that bad. It's just…" she trailed off and Miroku just listened.

"You don't have to tell me you know." He finally said

"I just feel a little odd because you are his best friend. Or at least one of them. I want to tell you because you are his friend, but I don't for the same reason. I know that makes absolutely no sense, but-"

Miroku held up a hand and stopped her, "No. I completely understand where you're coming from. Remember, I talked to you about my Sango problems? I just want you to know you **can** talk to me if you want. It won't go past me."

Kagome smiled a small sad smile and then said, "Last time we went out we ran into Kikyou and Naraku."

Miroku sighed, "I should've guessed- Wait! Kikyou and Naraku together!"

"Well, yeah."

"As in together together? A date!"

"Sure looked that way. And I think I remember Naraku saying it was a date…"

Miroku shook his head, "Well, that explains why Inuyasha has been acting the way he has…"

Kagome blurted, "Does it? He hasn't called, he's been distant, and he's been pretty rude to me!"

"Whoa? Rude? How?"

"Doesn't even recognize my existence."

Miroku shook his head, "Damn it Yash…"

"I don't understand…" Kagome said quietly with hurt she didn't even realize she had thick in her voice, "I thought Inuyasha liked me for me. Now I am wondering if I really am what she said. If he's only dating me because I look like her…"

Miroku sighed and began muttering. All Kagome caught was, "Ears… moron… damn it…"

Miroku looked at her, "He never talked about Kikyou right?"

Kagome shook her head morosely sipping her hot chocolate. It had gone tepid.

Miroku sighed again, "Then it's not my place to tell you about them."

Kagome looked up sharply, "What do you know Miroku?"

He shook his head, "I told you it's not my place."

"I respect that, but under the circumstances don't you think I have the right to know? I'm not really mad. Well, I am at her and Naraku, but not Inuyasha. I just want to understand. If I understand, then maybe I'll be more sympathetic, empathetic, understanding, whatever."

Kagome could see Miroku was thinking about this. After a few minutes Miroku let a giant breath out of the side of his mouth and nodded.

"Alright. I'll tell you. But, this doesn't go anywhere else! **Do not** bring this up with Inuyasha. If you need to talk about it to a male, talk to me. Got it?"

Kagome nodded quickly eager to hear the explanation for Inuyasha's behavior.

Miroku took a deep breath and began, "Never was there a tale of more woe than this of Yash and his Kikyou."

Kagome cocked her head

Miroku smiled, "Sorry, told you, theater major. Anyway, Inuyasha and I went to school together. Kikyou was the richest and one of the most popular girls in school. Yash was crazy about her, but no one really thought they'd get together. Different crowds, different interests, and different morals. But shock of shocks, they ended up dating from sophomore year all the way until the last of senior year. Kikyou was a perfect society girl, and as you've probably noticed, for all his good intentions, Yash isn't exactly Mr. Manners. Also, Yash was part of a band which was another strike against him in her friends' eyes."

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted, "A band?"

"Yeah. He played, well **plays**, the guitar. To continue, they stuck out the initial gossip and everything was pretty much ok. I never really approved though."

"Why?"

"She was completely jealous and I'm sorry to say treated Yash worse than shit most of the time. He catered to her every need and whim, did everything she put him up to. One of my most vivid memories is of him mooning the principle and putting on an embarrassing display of love songs via looped TV. But like I said, people lost interest after the first few months and things were 'swell' until Senior Prom.

We'd all rented a few hotel rooms and I'd lifted some choice kegs off of my guardian and we and our friends were set to party the night away, but it went south real fast. We all got fairly smashed, and Kikyou, little Miss Why-Are-You-Even-Breathing-Near-That-Girl, was hanging all over this guy Onigumo. That's Naraku's cousin or something by the way.

Well, if that wasn't bad enough, we lost track of them and the next morning, Kikyou broke up with Inuyasha in the lobby of the hotel. It was loud, it was dramatic, and man was it malicious. She drug out everything he'd ever said, ever done, and his personal appearance. The worst bit of it all was that Inuyasha had bought her a promise ring before prom and was planning on giving it to her that morning. He wanted to marry her. Inuyasha got pissed too. He screamed some things at her that decent people don't say, not even to their ex-girl friends. But they were done, and he was torn up for almost a year. He loved her despite their problems and their faults, but she apparently didn't feel the same."

Miroku looked up and saw that Kagome was crying. Tears swept down her cheeks and she sniffed a little.

"Hey… don't cry Kagome… He has you now. Also, I'll have you know that you are completely different from Kikyou and Inuyasha knows that. He's just confused."

Kagome sniffed louder, "How can he be confused if he knows we're different!"

"You never forget your first love Kagome. Very few people are lucky enough to have their first love be their only. You know that right?"

"I've never been in love."

"Oh." Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean to upset you so much…"

Kagome wiped her cheeks, "Don't worry about it. I'm alright." Kagome tried a shaky smile, "How come you and I don't hang out more?"

Miroku was a bit stunned by the sudden subject change, "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Sure."

He smiled a bit and offered her a napkin to blow her nose with. When she had collected herself, a girl came running over.

"Kagome? What are you doing still here? Your shift is over."

Kagome started, "Oh, hello Rin. Where did you come from?"

The petite girl smiled, "Kagura caught me in the parking lot. There's something I need to tell you."

Kagome gestured to the spare chair and Rin took it.

Miroku looked a bit out of place, "Do I need to leave?"

Rin shook her head, "Nope. The more people hear, the better I think. Kagura told me that this place isn't bringing in enough money. If we don't bring in more people, we're going to be out of a job."

"Oh no!" Kagome said upset. Could this day get any worse?

Rin seemed excited for some reason, and she then informed Kagome why, "Kagura came up with the idea to hold a talent show for the students. You know that the kids who go to school up here are way into the arts and such, I figure it'll get people to recognize this place."

"That's a great idea Rin! When's it gonna be?"

"Late spring sometime. She's gonna pounce on you and Sango to help plan tomorrow when you show up. Just thought you should get the heads up so the Wind Witch doesn't blow you over with her hot air and ideas."

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said, "I'll get home I think. Miroku, you?"

"Yeah, I'm off too. Later girls." With a smile and a wink he was gone.

Kagome said another goodbye to Rin and went home to think over this new information and remind herself that one can't really shoot the messengers in present society. Even if she was really depressed now.

_**Isis: Wow! That was fast huh? I told you I was pretty inspired. I realize that this chapter didn't have that much action, action but it was necessary. Miroku and Kagome are on pretty friendly terms now which makes me happy. We all need a good guy-friend or chick-friend. Anyway, next chapter will contain hopefully more fluff and WAFF. I've got plans for our little would-be lovers. Please review and stay tuned!**_

**Review Responses:**

**kyos-hyper-rocker-gurl: I'm glad you like the story, thanks a bunch! As for your question, yeah Rin and Dwain are going to stay together. I'm not a big fan of the Rin/Sesshoumaru pairing myself. All I see there is a daughter/father relationship. In fact, I don't even know if they're even going to be in the same room together in my fic… Sorry…**

**Ville's-Luber: I'm so glad you do! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon as well. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last.**

**Element Mage: Thanks for both the reviews! I'm glad you seem enjoy this as much as I do. Fluff and WAFF make the world go round! Yay for fluffaholics anonymous! Wow… I'm sorry! Don't cry! And I hope that this plot impresses you, or at least holds some surprises for you. It'd be no fun if this were totally clichéd right?**

**Smiley Gurl 87: Aw… Thanks! I really did enjoy writing that scene. Naraku is such a slime in it isn't he? We will be seeing more of him in this little fic of mine, so I hope you don't mind him lol**

**Inu&Kag4ever:Isis: Hi there Elisa and welcome to my world! I love that you love my fic! (lol sorry I'm a nerd I know) But of course you can have some of Kagome's cake! Right Kagome? Kagome: Of course she can, if she promises to keep reading. Isis: Alright then! ( )presents you with cake( )Eat and be merry! I'll try to get another chapter out soon**

**fluffyluver666: lol Technically, isn't she already dead? O.o Oh well, we can hope and dream right? She's not really a whore in my story, just a bitch. I'm real glad you enjoy my story. I'll try to update very soon.**

_**Isis: Until next time people! Much love from me and the cast! **_

**_Inu-gang: ( )smiles and waves( )Keep up the great support for Isis! See you next time!_ **


End file.
